The Dreammakers of Hollywood
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: "Welcome to the 'trying to make it in Hollywood but failing miserably' club. The count is now up to six." AU of Victorious world. Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Victorious fans! This is my very first Victorious fanfic! If you know my work, you will know I've written for several Dan shows before this. I first wrote for Zoey 101 and am currently writing for iCarly. I really hope you like this. It is an AU. They are all 21 except Trina who is 22. Th gang is trying to make it in Hollywood but not succeeding as well as they wanted. Pairings are Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie. Now, I have a few shout outs I would like to make first.**

**First, to my amazing Beta, TheWrtrInMe. She is the best Beta ever!**

**Next to irshgirl. Our chats on Twitter has helped me with this story so much.**

**And finally to the Posse: TheWrtrInMe, Dwyn Arthur, annierocket, ThatSamGirl, and MelsGvardo. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

Tori Vega looked at her agent in shock. "You're dropping me?" She asked confused, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, Tori," Mason said in a British accent she wasn't so sure was real. "You're talented and everything but you don't have the right…" he looked across the desk staring at her chest. "…image. Maybe if you change a few things."

"I'm not changing my look!" Tori cried offended. "You expect me to go out and buy my 'talent' at plastic surgeons? You want me to be just another big bobbed bimbo trying to sleep my way to the top!"

"You got principles, Vega." She smiled, glad he understood, "Hollywood doesn't like principles. Maybe you should go be a Sunday school teacher!" he said, laughing at his own joke before bringing his hands down on his desk, "You're out. Good luck," He said waving her out.

Tori stood up, in shock, grabbed her bag and then walked out of the room. She couldn't believe it. This was not shaping up to be a good day. She hadn't performed a gig in months nor sold anywhere close to 100,000 EPs and now she'd been dropped by her agent! What was next? Her record company dropping her too? Suddenly, her phone started ringing. Tori pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Miss Vega, this is Helen from Independent Record Company."_

"Hi, Helen."

"_I have some bad news. Independent has decided not to renew your contract. We're going in a…different direction."_

"What? But I only got an EP! With five songs on it! And three were covers!"

"_I'm very sorry. You're a very talented young woman; you just don't have the right…"_

"Image, yeah, I've heard that before."

"_Have a good day."_

Tori slammed her phone shut. Great. She was a twenty one year old college dropout who'd hung all her hopes on making it in the entertainment industry. Now she'd been dropped by her record company _and_ her agent.

_What else could happen?_ She thought as she made her way to her car. Just when she thought her life was going great, it all started going downhill. She thought for sure when she dropped out of college last year to sign to Independent, she would become a big star. She should have stuck with law school.

Tori pulled into her apartment's parking lot, parked her car then went up to her apartment. Once there, she saw the door was opening and there were two movers. "What is going on here?" She cried running in.

The movers looked from carrying a box. "Mason told us to clear out the apartment," one of them said.

"What? Why?" Tori asked confused grabbing at the television one of them was carrying. "Hey! Put that down! You can't just come in here and touch my stuff!"

"Actually, we can. Mason said you're three months behind on the rent." He jerked away from Tori's grip, "No rent…no apartment." the other mover said.

"Kicking me out? But where are you taking my stuff?"

"That's up to you. We can set it on the curb for free or for a hundred dollars we can take it wherever you're moving to. Either way…it's coming out."

Tori looked at the two movers and sighed. "I guess I should help."

Thirty minutes later, Tori was knocking on her sister's, Trina, door. Trina Vega had just graduated college a few months ago and was trying to make it in Hollywood which was a lot harder since she had no talent. Trina opened the door and smiled.

"Tori, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Trina asked.

Tori nervously switched her bag to the other shoulder. "Trina, I need a favor."

"Anything for my baby sister."

"My agent and record company dropped me and I got kicked out of my apartment and now I need a place to stay," Tori cried pulling her sister into a hug as she started crying.

"Oh, Tori," Trina said rubbing her back. She looked behind her to see a moving van. "Of course you can stay here. Just one problem, where are we going to fit all your stuff?"

Tori pulled away and looked at the moving van. "Do Mom and Dad still have that storage unit?"

"I believe so," Trina said. "Let's move all your basics then we can call and ask."

Three hours later, Tori was putting the last of her clothes in Trina's guest room. She was able to keep her bed, dresser, entertainment center, TV and a chair. All of her other furniture was in her parent's storage unit. Luckily both her parents and Trina were sympathetic with her situation and hadn't asked what she was going to do next because, honestly, she had no idea.

A year ago, Tori had been a junior in college, majoring in business with law school in her future and her biggest dream was to go to law school. She decided to take theater as an easy class. As part of the curriculum they were required to participate in three performances- one had to be a musical. During the class she discovered two things: she could sing and she loved performing. On the opening night of the musical, a talent scout for Independent Records came to watch and immediately wanted to sign her. She sang for a year and that year of singing was the happiest she has ever been. She loved singing and really wanted to continue it. The problem was how would she continue without a record label…or an agent?

"Hey, Tor," Trina said poking her head in. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all settled," Tori said. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Trina. I really appreciated."

"Tori, you're my baby sister. Why wouldn't I?" Trina went over to the closet and pulled out a tight black dress. "Now, get dress. We're going out."

"Where?"

"A club. It will make you feel better." Trina tossed her the dress and walked out.

Tori looked at the dress then shrugged. She needed to let off some steam- forget about her recent string of bad luck. Maybe going to the club wouldn't make it all better but one thing was for sure…this day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Jade West groaned as the door to the bathroom slammed for the fifth time that night. "Cat! Stop slamming the door!" She yelled. She looked down at her laptop and the five pages she had written for her script. She was never going to get this done. The door slammed again. "CAT!"

A giggled red-head came skipping towards the small dining room. "Sorry, Jadey. I didn't mean to," The girl said sitting across from Jade at the table.

Jade sighed and pulled her black hair into a messing ponytail. "Yeah, whatever."

"How's it going?" Cat Valentine asked.

"Horrible. I'm only on page five. A play can't be five pages long."

"A short play can," Cat said giggled.

Jade glared at her and went back to her script. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"No."

"Well go find something."

"KK." The red-head ran off to her bedroom, singing on her way.

Jade rolled her eyes and went back to her script. Jade and Cat have been best friends since they were little. They went to middle school and a performing arts high school together. After they graduated, they decided to move to New York to try to make it on Broadway. They were in one show for year when it closed down, leaving them both broke, and they'd had to move back to L.A. with their parents. Jade's mom decided to pay for their apartment when they moved back, seeing as she'd just gotten remarried and didn't want her daughter and her daughter's moody best friend in the house. She also didn't want the girls to give up on their dreams. They have been back in L.A. for a year. Both had gotten small roles in commercials, local theater and some TV shows. Jade was trying to make it as a writer and Cat as an actress. Both dreamed of doing music together at some point. Jade had recently begun to write her own plays. She'd submitted two to local agents. One was turned down; the other was turned into a small budget short film. Cat was now a recurring character on a new Dingo Channel show. Things weren't as perfect as they'd like but they both knew plenty of actresses and writers who had it far worse than them. At least they were working, doing what they loved. Chasing their dreams together.

The door slammed in the back of the apartment again. Jade yanked off her reading glasses and stormed towards the back. "Cat! What is going on?" She yelled as she went into Cat's room.

Cat was sitting on her bed looking at two dresses. "Which one should I wear?"

"Wear to what?"

"Jade, my cast mate's party is tonight, remember?"

"Oh, right," Jade said. "When do we have to leave?"

"In an hour."

"Cat! You should have reminded me!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat cried. "Don't yell at me!"

Jade rolled her eyes and went back to the dining room where she saved her script and turned off her laptop. She then went to room and picked out a dress for tonight. She chose a simple black bandage mini-dress and started curling her hair.

"Hey, Jade," Cat said coming into Jade's bathroom. "Robbie is coming over to ride with us."

"Ugh, why are we bringing your goofy cast mate?"

"He doesn't have a car remember. Please?"

Jade groaned. "Yes, Robbie can ride with us but he better not bring that stupid puppet."

"He doesn't like to be called a puppet!" Cat cried looking around the bathroom. "Can you help me with my hair?"

"Ponytail?"

Cat nodded and handed Jade her hairbrush.

Thirty minutes later, both girls were dress and waiting for Robbie Shapiro, Cat's cast mate. Jade finished putting in new hair extensions in a vibrant shade of purple as Cat put on her new sparkly red heels.

"Look, Jade, I sparkle!" Cat cried showing Jade her shoes. "Oo, I love those hair extensions on you! Very edgy!"

Jade pushed her hair out extensions out of the way then went to put on her black heels. "Is Robbie here yet?"

Cat looked down at her pink PearPhone. "He said he'll be here in a few," She answered as Jade grabbed her black clutch. "I'll go get my clutch. Be right back."

Jade rolled her eyes as Cat ran to her room; she went out to the dining room and put her laptop away as the doorbell rang.

"Robbie!" Cat cried struggling to run in her heels. She threw the door open and squealed as she hugged the person on the other side.

"Maybe if you squeeze him hard enough, he'll burst!" Jade said excitedly.

Cat and the boy pulled apart. Cat giggled at Jade's comment while the boy with curly black hair and glasses looked uncomfortable.

Robbie Shapiro was an awkward boy who has been trying to make it as a comedian. He moved to Hollywood a year ago and tried to do small, free shows but those weren't working out and he had to pay for his apartment somehow. He decided to start auditioning for roles. He auditioned for the Dingo Channel where he met Cat and they soon became friends. Both got small, recurring parts on a popular Dingo Channel show that paid the bills. It wasn't glamorous but Robbie was just happy to be getting paid to make people laugh…and to have met Cat in the process. Since meeting Cat, Robbie had been around Jade only a few times. She scared him, and he annoyed her but for Cat's sake they tolerated each other. All three of them hung out seeing as they were all trying to make it in Hollywood.

"Hey, Jade," He said. "Lovely to see you."

Jade glared at him. "Robbie. Where's your little puppet?"

"He doesn't like to be called a puppet!" Robbie defended.

Jade laughed. "Let's go. We're going to be late."

* * *

Beck Oliver sighed as he walked into his apartment, throwing a script on the floor as he entered. That was his eighth audition that the director completely turned him down on the spot. Didn't even give him a chance to finish his monologue- the one he'd worked on for weeks. Maybe he should have stayed in Canada. He went into the small kitchen and pulled out a water bottle, gulping it down in a matter of minutes.

He went into the back of the apartment into his roommate's bedroom where his roommate was sitting on the couch playing his keyboard.

"Hey, man," Andre said. "How did it go?"

"Horrible," Beck said. "The director told me to go. Just like that."

"Aww, man, that sucks. I'm sure you'll get a part soon," Andre said leaning back as Beck sat next to him.

"Hopefully. We kinda need to eat," Beck said trying to lighten the mood. "How did your audition go?"

"Not bad. He said I have potential but I need an agent," Andre answered. "And they're just handing those out on Sunset Boulevard!"

"Harder than we thought it would be, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, are we still going to that party tonight?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. We better get ready. Wear something pretty for me," Beck joked as standing up.

Andre laughed. "You got it."

Beck laughed and left, going into his room. Andre and he have been best friends ever since they were kids. Beck was born in Canada; Andre moved to Canada because of his dad's business when he was five. They went to school together up until they were 15 when Andre moved back to L.A. to pursue his dream of becoming a songwriter. Beck realized after Andre left that he wanted to be an actor so Beck convinced his parents to let him move to L.A. He moved when he was 16. Technically he lived with Andre and his family, but really he'd just parked his RV in their backyard. He preferred the independence. He and Andre both got into a performing arts school and had been pursuing their dreams ever since. After they graduated, Beck and Andre got an apartment together. Both got small parts on TV and commercials. After two years of small parts, Andre decided he wanted to sing and write so he started to audition for record companies. Beck decided he wanted to do more big roles and started auditioning for movies. They'd been at it for a year now and both always got the small results: "You need an agent."

Beck sighed and pulled on black pants, a white shirt, and a black tie. He fixed his long hair then went to the living room. Andre was already there wearing nice jeans, a blue shirt, and a red tie.

"Ready?" Andre asked.

"Let's go," Beck said grabbing his keys.

Twenty minutes later, the two best friends entered the House of Blues. The birthday girl was standing by the door. She smiled at Beck and winked. Beck smiled back as he and Andre made their way away from her and to the bar.

"Why did she invite us?" Andre asking sitting down.

"She saw me on the street and said I had 'great hair so you must come to my party.'" Beck answered putting quotes around the latter. "It might be good for us. Maybe we'll find an agent."

"Doubt it."

"Be optimistic, dude," Beck said. "Oh crap, here comes Trina Vega."

"Move, move, move!" Andre said pushing Beck further into the crowd and away from the obnoxious Trina Vega. They came to a table with a red-head girl, a girl with black hair and purple extensions, and a boy with black curly hair and glasses. "Can we sit here? We're trying to escape from someone." Andre asked looking behind him. "She's coming! Hide!" Andre pushed Beck under the table then climbed after him.

The red-head giggled. "Jade, there are two boys under our table."

The girl with extensions glared at her then yelped as one of the boys stepped on her foot.

Finally after Trina walked by, Beck and Andre climbed back out and sat down. Beck immediately grabbed a drink off the table and gulped it down.

"That was close," He said setting the empty glass down.

"That was mine," The girl with the long hair and beautiful eyes, said. "You owe me a new drink."

"Sorry. We just can't stand that girl. She follows us everywhere," Beck said. "I'm Beck by the way and this is my best friend Andre."

Andre nodded and smiled. "Hey."

"I'm Cat, like the animal," The red-head said. "I'm a recurring character on the show the birthday girl is on! So is Robbie! Oh, this Robbie! He has a puppet named Rex but he doesn't like to be called a puppet!"

"Cat! You're killing me!" The girl with extensions grabbed Cat's shoulders and shook her.

"Don't yell at me!" Cat yelled turning back to the boys. "I talk a lot. It bugs Jade sometimes but that's okay cause we've been best friends forever! She could never hate me!"

Jade dropped her head in her hand. "I'm coming close."

Cat gasped dramatically. "That's so mean!"

Beck and Andre looked at each, deciding whether to stay then Beck shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we sit here?" Beck asked. "We'll buy more drinks."

Cat and Robbie looked at Jade who was eyeing the boys up and down. Finally, Jade shrugged. "Alright. You can stay."

"I'll go get some drinks. Everyone legal?" Beck asked standing up. When they all nodded, he went off to the bar.

"What do you do, Andre?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, you know, just trying to make it as a singer/songwriter," Andre answered.

"Not working out for you?" Jade asked assumed.

"How did you know?"

"I can see your soul in your eyes," Jade answered leaning forward and staring at him straight in the eyes.

Andre eyes widen and scooted his chair back.

Cat giggled. "She's kidding. Jade just likes to scare people but she's really as sweet as cotton candy." Cat attempted to hug her but Jade pushed her away and yelled, "NO!"

Andre didn't look convinced and as soon as Beck sat back down with five beers, Andre immediately grabbed his, gulping down.

"I hope beers okay with everyone," Beck said handing Cat, Jade, and Robbie one.

"It will do," Jade said gulping some down. She slammed it down then leaned forward to look at Beck. "Now, what about you, pretty boy? What do you do?"

"I'm trying to make it as an actor. I've gotten a few guest spots on TV and commercials but I really want to be in movies," Beck answered not fazed by Jade's stare.

"So you're both in the club?" Jade said taking a swing of beer.

"The club?" Beck and Andre asked.

"The trying to make it in Hollywood but failing miserably club," Jade answered.

"Yes," The boys answered hanging their heads.

"So are we," Cat said giggling. "I want to be a bigger actress! Jade wants to write screenplays and Jade and I really want to do an album together. Robbie wants to do comedy but we haven't gotten anywhere!"

"You sound so excited about that," Andre said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat yelled offended.

"Just that you are an optimistic," Andre defended.

"Oh, yay!"

"Cat's bipolar," Jade whispered. "You get used to it."

A girl with brown hair and a black sparkly dress came up to them. "Has anyone seen my sister, Trina Vega?"

"You're related to that?!" Andre asked pointing to Trina who was giving a lap dance to a disgusted guy.

"Unfortunately. Maybe she won't notice me. She's being driving me insane and I've been trying escape all night," The girl said.

"Join us then," Andre offered. "My bud and I just barely escaped her. She likes to follow us."

"Oh great, more people," Jade mumbled.

"Jade, be nice. Of course you are can join us," Cat said motioning to the seat by Andre. "Jade doesn't like many people but she'll warm up soon. I'm Cat, you know like the animal but I'm not an animal."

Tori's eyes widened as she sat next to Andre. "Hi? I'm Tori?"

"Why did you say that like a question? Are you not sure of your name? Did you change it? One time my brother decided to change his name but my parents wouldn't let him," Cat said.

"Hey, Cat," Robbie said handing her some money. "Why don't you go get some candy?"

"Yay! I love candy!" Cat stood up and skipped away.

"She can be hyper," Robbie said. "I'm Robbie."

"Beck."

"Andre."

"Jade."

"Hi," Tori said waving at everyone as Cat came back.

"So, what do you do, Tori?" Andre asked.

"Well, I did have a contract with Independent Records Company but they dropped me today after they gave me one EP with five songs and earlier today, my agent dropped me. Then I lost my apartment and I'm now living with my sister. Oh and did I mention I dropped out of college to sign with Independent Records," Tori said.

"We need more drinks," Beck said getting up.

"What do you guys do?" Tori asked as Beck sat back down with more beers.

"Aspiring singer/songwriter," Andre said.

"Aspiring actor," Beck said.

"Aspiring comedian," Robbie said.

"Aspiring writer," Jade said.

"What does aspiring mean?" Cat asked confused.

"What do you want to do, Cat?" Tori asked slowly.

"Oh, I want to be an actress but Jade and I also want to do an album together. Right now, I'm on the Dingo Channel."

Jade shoved the beer in Cat's hand. "Drink the beer, Cat."

"So, we are all trying to make in this city," Tori said looking around.

Everyone nodded as Jade lifted her beer.

"Welcome to the 'trying to make it in Hollywood but failing miserably' club. The count is now up to six," Jade said.

Everyone lifted their beers and clinked the beers together.

"Here, here!"

"Yay!"

"Go us!"

"Woohoo!"

"Yes!"

**Well there you have it. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to chapter two of The Dreammakers of Hollywood. I would first like to say, this story has pairings even though it is not mark. The reason is because there isn't a main pairing. Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie will be in it but this story doesn't have a main character. This story is like Friends. They all have different story lines. That's all on that. Next, I'd like to thank ThatSamGirl for editing. She is amazing and awesome so go check her out! (Her stories usually make me cry). **

**Disclaimer: I am not Mr. Troll Dan Schneider therefore, Victorious is not mine.**

Jade groaned as the sun peeked through her window. She rolled over and tried to block the sun with her covers but it was no use; she could not fall back sleep. She groaned as she climbed out her bed and staggered into the kitchen. Once there, she started the coffee, slightly waking up to the smell of it brewing. She looked down, realizing that she was still in her dress from last night. It made her wonder what happened. She was still pondering when she heard Cat scream. Forgetting everything, she ran towards the back of the apartment and busted into Cat's room. Cat was standing by her bed in her dress from last night, staring at Robbie who was also still in his clothes and standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"What happened?" Jade asked looking at the two then turning to Robbie. "Did you try to play pirates with her?"

"No, I swear I didn't!" Robbie defended.

"Then why did Cat scream?"

"I screamed because I woke up and Robbie was in my bed with me!" Cat cried.

"WHAT?" Jade yelled pulling her emergency scissors out of her bra. Robbie squeaked and ran out of the room and to the front door, trying to escape. Jade grabbed him and pushed him against the door, pointing the scissors at his throat. "What do you think you're playing at, Shapiro?"

"I didn't touch her, I swear! I don't even remember how I got here!"

"Likely story."

"What's going on?"

Jade and Robbie jumped and turned to the sound of the voice. Beck was picking himself off the floor and looking around. Tori was on the couch, still asleep and Andre was curled up in a chair, also asleep.

"How did I get here?" Beck asked running a hand through his head.

Jade looked at Beck confused then to the boy and girl sleeping on her furniture. "I was wondering the same thing," She said. Realizing Robbie was still there, she turned back to him, pointing her scissors again. "I'm warning you, Shapiro, if you don't tell me what happened, I will hurt you."

"Jadey, no!" Cat cried pulling Jade off of Robbie and getting in between them. "Robbie didn't do anything. See, I'm still in my dress from last night."

Jade didn't look very convinced but put her scissors back on the table. "Whatever. You got lucky, Shapiro."

Robbie gulped and looked over at Cat helplessly. She shrugged.

"Beck, what are you doing here?" Cat questioned, looking at the messy haired man.

"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure where here is," Beck said looking around again.

"You're in mine and Jade's apartment!" Cat said excitedly.

"Five more minutes, Grandma."

Everyone turned to Andre who shifted in his sleep.

"He sleep talks a lot," Beck replied.

"No, Mason, I like my look. I'm not changing it," Tori said rolling over in her sleep.

"Hehe, Tori talks in her sleep too," Cat said.

"Do you remember everybody's name?" Jade asked. "You can't remember to stop slamming doors but you can easily remember names?"

"It's a gift," Cat said twirling her dress a little.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Okay, everyone needs to get out of our apartment. I have a script that needs to be written." Jade grabbed the pillow Tori was using and yanked it out from under her, causing Tori to roll over and fall on the floor.

"OW!" Tori yelled sitting up and looking around.

Her scream was so loud that it woke Andre up who looked around, confused.

"How the hell did I get.." Andre stood up and stretched, looking around. "Where am I?"

Tori struggled to stand, her eyes darting around the room and then down at her clothes. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to mine and Jade's apartment!" Cat said in a sing-song voice.

"I need coffee," Beck said turning to Jade. "Do you have any?"

"Yeah, it should be done." Jade said going into the kitchen, Beck following.

"Why don't I remember anything after my first beer?" Tori asked sitting on the couch and putting her head in her hands.

"Girl, I don't remember either," Andre said, sitting back in the chair he had slept in.

"Robbie woke up in my bed," Cat said going to sit by Tori. Tori and Andre stared at her. "It's not what it sounds like, don't worry."

Tori and Andre nodded slowly and turned away from Cat.

"One time, my brother woke up in the trunk of a car with duck tape over his mouth," Cat said as Jade and Beck came in with coffee mugs.

"That's nice, Cat. Drink the coffee," Jade said handing her a mug.

"But I don't like coffee."

"It has sugar."

"Yay, I love sugar!" Cat exclaimed drinking her coffee.

"Here, Rob," Jade said handing Robbie a mug and sitting down on the floor in front of the couch with her mug.

Beck handed Andre and Tori a mug. "Sorry, Tori, I don't know what you like so I just put in two sugars."

"That's fine," Tori said sipping the coffee. "I just wish I could remember what happened. Oh my God, Trina!" Tori jumped up and starting looking around, throwing pillows off the couch as she did so.

"Don't you dare think about trashing my apartment," Jade said. "I have a script to write and I don't want to clean the apartment instead."

"I'm looking for my purse. I have to find my phone and call Trina," Tori said looking under the couch. "Aha! Found it and I have no messages. Wow, my sister loves me."

Jade smiled slightly as she drank her coffee. "I don't blame her."

Tori looked at Jade surprised then shook her head as she headed towards the door. "I'll be back. I have to call my sister."

"Please don't come back," Jade said.

"Jade, be nice," Cat begged as Robbie sat beside her.

"Hey, where are my keys?" Beck asked. "Andre, do you have them?"

"No. I don't know where they are," Andre said.

"Is everyone losing everything today?" Jade asked.

"I once lost Jade's key," Cat said.

"Cat, sweetie, you swallowed it," Robbie explained.

"Oh, yeah," Cat remembered and giggled at the memory.

Beck shook his hand then stood up, looking for his keys.

Tori came back in with her phone in one hand and two sets of keys in the other. "Some guy in mismatched clothes with no shoes gave me these and told me that we all need to drink less," She said holding out the keys.

"My keys!" Beck and Jade cried grabbing their sets of keys.

"Why did Sikowitz's have our keys?" Jade asked. Seeing everyone's confused face except Cat, she went on. "The guy in the mismatched clothes."

"He didn't say," Tori said. "But Trina is coming to pick me up after an audition. She said I should try acting but I don't know. I really like singing. Making it in Hollywood is a lot harder than I thought."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well this has been interesting but I really need to sleep off this hangover," Beck said standing up. "You ready, Andre?"

"Yeah. I need to go finish my song," Andre said joining him.

They went to put their coffee mugs in the kitchen then came back, standing by the door.

"Do you need something?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, where are we?" Beck asked scratching his head.

"You're in Schneider's Apartment Complex, silly," Cat said. "Floor 3. Jade doesn't like even numbers."

"Wait? Schneider's floor 3?" Andre asked. "What number?"

"357."

"We live right down the hall then," Beck said smiling at the two girls. "I guess we'll be seeing you two around."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Jade replied sarcastically.

"Come visit anytime!" Cat said excitedly as the boys left.

"I'm going to walk home. I'll see you guys soon. Nice to meet you, Tori," Robbie said waving as he left.

"I guess it's just us girls," Tori said happily.

"I'm going to write," Jade said standing up and going to her room.

* * *

Tori sighed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She brushed her tangled hair and put on a pair of clean pajamas then went into the living where Trina was sitting.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Trina asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"I did. It was nice and refreshing," Tori said sitting down next to her.

"So what happened to you last night?"

"I have no idea. I sat down with a group of people, had some beers, and the next thing I know I woke up in a random apartment," Tori explained. "None of us remember."

"What were the people like?"

"They were pretty different. We are all trying to make it and not having any luck."

"Aww, you are all losers?"

"Trina! We are not losers! I had a recording contract!" Tori cried.

"They dropped you, Tori, that makes you a loser."

Tori looked at her sister in disgust and stood up. "I'm going to watch a movie in my room."

* * *

Cat flipped through the TV, singing softly as Jade typed on her laptop.

"'And it's gonna take some time to realize,'" Cat sang. "Sing with me, Jade!"

"Not now, I'm writing," Jade answered.

"But it's Drake & Josh!"

"Not now, Cat." Jade started typing again as the doorbell rang. "Oh my God! Whoever that is will die!" She yelled taking off her reading glasses and yanking the door open. "WHAT?!"

Andre and Beck looked at each other than down at the pizza in their hands.

"Pizza?" Beck asked holding it out. "You gave us coffee and we thought we would feed you."

"Oh, pizza! I love pizza!" Cat said skipping over to them.

"Cat!"

"I hate pizza?" Cat said puzzled, looking at Jade.

"Look, I'm really busy working on my script and I honestly don't know you two," Jade said.

"We can get to know each other," Beck offered.

"It's free food," Andre sing-songed holding it up.

Jade looked between the boys, Cat who was nodding excitedly and the pizza. "Fine. Come on in."

The boys smiled as they walked in. Andre set the pizza on the table as Jade cleared off the table.

"I'll get drinks," Beck said. "What do you have?"

"Water, coke, lemonade, diet coke and juice," Jade answered putting her laptop in her bag and zipping it up.

"Anybody want anything specific?"

"I'll have coke," Andre said.

"Get Cat water," Jade said. "She got sick earlier; alcohol doesn't settle well with her. I'll get my own when I get my food."

"You aren't having pizza?" Beck asked.

"I can't have it. I'm a vegan," Jade answered motioning to the pepperonis and sausage. "I'm allergic to most meats."

"Wow, that must really suck," Andre said.

"You get used to it."

"Really?"

"No! I miss meat so bad! And don't get me started on sweets!" Jade cried looking at the pizza longingly.

"Jade's also has a gluten allergy," Cat explained to the boys. "So no sweets. She misses cookies."

"That really sucks," Andre said.

Beck nodded in agreement. "What can you eat?"

"I have a vegetarian burrito in the fridge that I'll heat up. Cat, go get the plates," Jade said going into the kitchen shortly followed by Cat and Beck.

Cat got out four cups for Beck then got out paper plates and napkins as Jade started fixing her burrito.

"We don't like washing dishing that much so we use paper plates even though they are bad for the environment," Cat explained as Beck poured the drinks. "One time my brother started a recycling program at a school but got arrested because he didn't go there."

Beck's eyes grew at Cat's story and looked at Jade who mouthed 'ignore it'. "Okay, let's go get some pizza, okay, Cat?"

"Yay, pizza!"

The two went out and sat down with Andre and started eating. Jade came out a few minutes later with her burrito and juice.

"So, what's you girls' story?" Andre asked.

"Jade and I've been best friends since kindergarten! We graduated from a performing arts school then we went to New York and went broke so we moved back here!" Cat explained.

"Cool. Did you do anything in New York?"

"We were in one show but it shut down," Jade said. "Vegan food is expensive."

"That's really cool!" Andre said. "Well besides you know the whole going broke thing."

"Did you go to a performing arts school here in L.A.?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, it was fun," Jade said. "We both got in on acting but we also sing and I write."

"Andre and I went to a performing arts school. Andre was one of the best songwriters," Beck said.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me but I did get the highest grades. Beck was the best actor. He also was one of the best writers," Andre said.

"No man, I wasn't. There was always this girl that would beat me out. She was incredible. She had this obsession with scissors and horror stories but they were always the best."

Jade and Cat looked at each other as Cat giggled and said, "Jade was the best at our school. Weren't you, Jade?" Cat poked Jade and grinned like she knew something. Jade grinned back. "She won tons of awards and her plays were always put on. Were any of your plays put on, Beck?"

"Only one. That girl who beat me always had more though. She deserved it, though."

"Where did you go?" Jade asked raising her eyebrows at Cat who giggled.

"Hollywood Arts." Beck responded. "Why? Where did you two go?"

"Hollywood Arts," Cat said.

The boys looked at her confused. "Really?" They said.

"Yeah, Jade was the one that beat you out, Beck," Cat said giggling.

Beck looked at Jade. "You? You're Jade West?"

Jade nodded. "That's my name."

"Wow, I can't believe we all went to the same school and didn't know it," Andre said. "Do you guys remember the improv teacher? What was his name?"

"Sikowitz," Cat said giggling. "He lives in this apartment building."

"Really? That guy who found out keys?" Andre asked.

"We told you that was him," Jade said.

"We were hung over, leave us alone," Andre told her. "Man, I like him. Do you remember the alphabet improv game?"

"Oh my God! Yes! We should do it!" Cat said setting her plate aside. "Can I choose the letter? Please?"

"Go for it."

"Let's start with P! Jade, go!"

Jade looked startled then said "Pizza is the food I miss the most."

"Quite good," Beck said in a British accent holding up the pizza.

"Right you are," Andre said.

"Too bad you are missing out," Cat said. The three made a buzzer sound indicating that Cat was out. "No!"

"Sorry, Cat. Beck, your letter is T," Jade said continuing the game.

"Tangerine's are my favorite fruit!" Beck stated.

"Unfortunately, I hate tangerines," Andre declared.

"Very wrong of you. Tangerines are awesome," Jade said

"Why are we talking about tangerines?" Beck questioned.

"X chromosomes are the only people who like tangerines," Andre said randomly.

"Yes, that makes Beck a girl," Jade said smirking.

"Zero is what you are," Beck replied.

"Awful thing to say to Jade," Andre said astonished.

"But of course Andre is right," Jade agreed.

"Can't you see I was kidding?" Beck told her.

"Do go on," Andre said motioning his hand towards Beck.

"For, I did not realize you were kidding, " Jade said in her British accent.

"Great choice of words. Very proper," Beck said.

"Hay is for horses!" Andre exclaimed.

"I believe Andre blurts out random phrases," Jade stated.

"Just so you know, you're right," Beck said.

"Hey!" Beck and Jade made the buzzer noise as Andre slumped in his chair.

"Kites are annoying," Jade continued.

"Like okay," Beck said in a valley girl accent.

"Man, you sound like a valley girl,"

"Never going to happen,"

"Of course not," Jade said smirking, leaning in.

"Perhaps not," Beck responded leaning in as well.

"Quite hilariously."

"Right you are."

"Say, how long will you last?" Jade asked.

"Till the end." Beck replied.

"Unbelievable."

"Very likely."

"Well, aren't you the charmer?"

"X marks the spot that you are right."

"You think you can beat me."

"Zero chances is what you have."

"A word cannot be used twice," Jade declared.

"But that is not in the rules," Beck told her.

"Canadian."

"Don't even go there."

"Even more entertaining is insulting you."

"Forget you."

"Good job, you know the clean version!"

"Ha! Very sarcastic of you."

"It's one of my many charms," Jade said.

"Jade, a charmer?" Beck said baffled.

"Karma will come back and get you."

"Like totally?"

"My God! Are you secretly a girl?" Jade asked laughing.

"Nah."

"Possibly the shortest sentence."

"Quite possibly the longest game."

"Right?"

"So, we are still going?"

"To continue or not to continue? That is the question," Jade quoted.

"Unreal," Beck said laughing.

"Very rude!"

"Why was that rude?"

"X rays hurt and that comment did too."

"You know, x-rays don't hurt."

"Zebras can!"

"This is the longest game in the world!" Cat cried interrupting the two.

The two look at Cat then shrugged.

"A draw?" Jade asked holding out her hand for Beck to shake.

"A draw," Beck replied shaking her hand. "You were good."

"I know," Jade said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, do you guys remember that weird play Sikowitz made us put on?" Andre asked. "The one with the alien?"

"Oh my God! That play was so weird!" Cat cried. "Jade wrote a different version of it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's horrible. I wrote it to make fun of it," Jade answered. "Actually, I think I still have a printed version. Let me go see." Jade got up and went to her room while Beck and Andre helped Cat clean up.

After they cleaned up, they moved to the couch, waiting for Jade. Jade came back a few minutes later with a folder.

"Is that it?" Beck asked taking the folder away from Jade.

Jade snatched it back and said, "Hey! I didn't say you could read it!"

"And why not?" Beck asked. "Why don't we all act it out?"

"I don't think so," Jade said sitting next to Cat and putting it on her lap. "It's not very good. It is a satire and not my best work."

"Well, I want to read it," Beck said leaning over Cat and grabbing the folder as quickly as he could and leaned back to where he was. "Come on, Jade, let's act it out."

Jade didn't look convinced but reluctantly agreed. "I need a drink before we start. Who wants one?"

"Can we have wine?" Cat asked.

Jade nodded and went into the kitchen. She grabbed four wine glasses and proceeded to pour white wine in all the glasses. She came back out and handed each person a glass. Beck took a sip then opened the script.

An hour later, all four of them were laughing uncontrollably. Jade reached over to grab the wine bottle on the coffee table and poured more in her glass, immediately swallowing it. Cat covered her face with her hands as she laughed and laid her head in Jade's lap. Andre tossed Beck the script from his spot on the chair. Beck caught it with a laugh.

"Dude, what was that?" Beck asked still laughing at line Andre just said. He leaned against the wall as he looked at his line. "Jade, what the heck?"

Jade laughed, knowing what line came next. She handed him the wine bottle and grinned. "Here you go. You might need this."

Beck gladly accepted the bottle and took a sip straight from the bottle then looked at the script. "'This is the end, Zor. We can never be together. You are too green.'"

Cat laughed, if possible, even harder as Beck finished his line and tossed the script to Jade to finish.

"'You are a jerk! I can't I believe I ever came to this planet! See ya!'" Jade said closing the script with a laugh.

"That was so funny!" Cat said sitting up and taking the bottle from Beck.

Jade immediately took the bottle back. "I think you had a bit too much, Cat," She said putting the cork back on the bottle.

Cat giggled. "No, I haven't."

The boys and Jade laughed as Cat started giggling uncontrollably again.

"You know that wasn't bad, Jade," Beck said. "It could be a really good script."

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's okay. It's not my best work."

"You definitely have potential," Beck said smiling at her. "You always have."

"If this is your attempt at flirting with me, it's not working, pretty boy," Jade said standing up, going to the door and opening it. "Now, this was fun but get out of my apartment."

The two boys looked hurt by her bluntness but stood up and headed to the door.

"We should do this again," Andre said.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Leave," Jade said pointing to the hallway.

"She doesn't mean it. Stop by anytime. Thanks for the pizza!" Cat said standing up and hugging the boys.

"Bye, Cat."

"See ya, Lil Red."

"What part of leave do you not understand?"

Andre and Beck looked at each then walked out of the apartment, waving to Jade as they left.

"Yay, we made friends!" Cat said happily once Jade shut the door.

"No," Jade said grabbing her laptop then heading to the room. "Clean up the mess!"

Cat looked after her then at the living room and dining room table. "Phooey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Welcome to my AU of the Victorious world! It's a lot of fun and definitely easier to deal with then Mr. Troll's. I'm having a lot of fun with this story and have a bunch of ideas! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Shout-out to ThatSamGirl and irshgirl.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it would get a proper ending. But I don't so it doesn't. Thanks, Nick.**

Tori looked up at the menu at Jet Brew. "I'll have a hmm…," She started scanning the menu again.

Someone sighed loudly from behind her. "Can we order today?" The person said.

Tori raised her eyebrows then turned toward the voice. The girl looked strangely familiar with her black hair and purple streaks. Tori looked at her again then realized it was one of the girls at the party the other night. "Hey, I know you!"

The girl raised her pieced eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're Jade! From the party! I'm Tori, remember! We all got drunk and ended up at your apartment.

Jade crossed her arms. "Right. Little Miss 'My Record Label Dropped Me.' Now, will you just order something?"

"Of course," Tori said turning back around. "I want a caramel frappuccino."

"It took you that long for something that simple?" Jade asked as the barista went to fix Tori's coffee.

"Well, it's a lot of options," Tori defended as Jade went up to order her black coffee with two sugars. "So, Jade."

"I don't want to talk to you. I just want to get my coffee and work on my script in peace."

Tori noticed she had her laptop bag with her. "Why are you working on it here?"

Jade raised her eyebrows, clearly annoyed that Tori was still talking to her. "I like coffee."

Tori nodded grabbing both their coffees and handed Jade hers. "Can I join you? I'm trying to avoid my sister and I don't want to sit alone."

"No," Jade said walking away and sitting at a table in the corner.

"Well," Tori said surprised and a little bit offended, watching as Jade sit down. She went to the other corner and sat down at a table. She pulled out her notebook and the newspaper. The newspaper had red marks that circled singing jobs all around the L.A. area. Tori looked at each circled item and starting writing them in her notebook. Once she was finished, she went through which ones sounded appealing and marked out the ones that didn't. After that, she went through the ones not marked out to see when she can audition. One in particular caught her eye. It was a coffee shop that was looking for a regular to sing once a week. The audition was today at 1 o'clock. Tori looked at her watch. 12:30. She could make it. If she had a car. She looked around to see Jade heading towards the door.

"Jade!" Tori cried, standing and running to the girl.

Jade sighed and turned around. "What?"

"Can you give me a ride somewhere?"

"No."

"Jade, please. I don't have a car and my sister is well, crazy and I really need to make it to this audition by 1," Tori said showing her the ad in the newspaper.

Jade scanned the newspaper. "No."

"I'll buy you coffee while we're there."

Jade looked at her then at her empty cup in her hand. "Fine. Let's go."

Tori grinned, ran back to get her bag and stuff then run to join Jade at her car outside.

"What is this place?" Jade asked as they started down the road.

"I don't know. I've never heard of it and I've lived in Hollywood my whole life," Tori said looking at the name. "Must be new."

"Whatever. As long as their coffee is good or else you will owe me more coffee," Jade said.

Tori grinned. "Of course. Thanks for doing this, Jade."

"Whatever."

"So, I had a lot of fun the other night even though I don't remember much. We should hang out again."

"If you don't stop talking, I will stop the car right now and make you walk."

Tori looked at Jade's face and realized she was serious. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Jade drove on. Jade pulled up to the small coffee shop. The outside was a brown with the name 'Lola's Coffee Shop' in red. The girls got out of the car and walked in. Inside was dark, decorated with brown and red. To the left of the door was a small stage with a microphone stand. Towards the back was the counter with one barista who was wiping down the counter. All the tables in the place were empty except for one near the stage. A guy was sitting in front of the stage with a notebook.

"This place is deserted," Jade said looking around.

"I know. It's kinda depressing," Tori answered.

"I like it," Jade replied. "I'll be over there working on my script. I want a black coffee with two sugars and fast." Jade went over to one of the tables near the wall and immediately pulled out her laptop.

Tori sighed and went up to the counter. "Hi, I'm here for the auditions."

The barista looked up and smiled. "Really? You're the first one here. My name is Lola Blake. I own the place."

Tori shook the girl's handed and smiled. "I'm Tori Vega. Where do I go?"

"Oh, up to that guy right there. He's my husband and is doing the auditions. I don't really have good taste of music according to him but I'll be watching," Lola said happily.

"Okay, thank you," Tori said starting to walk away before she realized something and turned back around. "Wait, I'm suppose to buy that girl a black coffee with two sugars. Here." Tori pointed to Jade then handed Lola a five dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you!"

Tori smiled and walked over to the guy in front of the stage. "Hi, I'm here to audition."

The guy looked up and smiled. "Well, hi! Welcome! Just write your name and number right here. I'm Vince by the way, Lola's husband."

Tori smiled at him then signed her name in the notebook. She pulled out her PearPod and showed it to him. "Do I get to pick the song?"

"Of course, sweetie! Just choose the song and I'll put it in the dock. Let me set up the video camera first," Vince said standing up and setting up a camcorder. He came back and held out his hand out.

Tori picked a song, handed it to Vince then went up on stage. Vince motioned for her to start.

"_Oh! Darling, please believe me _

_I'll never do you no harm _

_Believe me when I tell you _

_I'll never do you no harm _

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me _

_I'll never make it alone _

_Believe me when I beg you _

_Don't ever leave me alone _

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore _

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried _

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore _

_Well you know I nearly broke down and died _

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me _

_I'll never make it alone _

_Believe me when I tell you _

_I'll never do you no harm _

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore _

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried _

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore _

_Well you know I nearly broke down and died _

_Oh! Darling, please believe me _

_I'll never let you down _

_Believe me when I tell you _

_I'll never do you no harm."_

Tori stood up as the song ended. Vince turned off the camcorder then clapped.

"That was beautiful, Tori!" Vince said as Tori walked off the stage. "We will be in touch!"

"Thank you so much!" Tori cried taking her PearPod back. She waved at Vince then walked over to where Jade was sitting.

"Hey, Jade. Did you like your coffee?" She asked sitting across from her.

Jade looked up and took a sip of her half emptied coffee. "It's decent. So is your voice."

"Um…thanks?" Tori said unsure on whether or not to take that as a complement. "Well, anyway, can you take me home or?"

"No. You can walk home," Jade answered taking another sip of her coffee then standing and putting her stuff away. "I like this place, Vega. Thanks for showing me and good luck, I guess." She walked out of the shop, throwing her empty cup away as she went out.

Tori sighed as Jade walked out then took out her phone, calling her sister.

* * *

Andre sighed as he punched in the last number of his calculator and pressed equal. He cringed at the final number and leaned back in his chair. If he didn't find a job and fast, he would have nowhere to live. He heard Beck enter and hurriedly put the bills back into the folder. Beck entered the small apartment and nodded at Andre.

"Didn't go well?" Andre asked.

"Nope," Beck answered. "I'm never going to get a job."

"Neither am I."

Beck joined Andre at the table and looked at the folder. "What's that for?"

Andre looked down and sighed. He had to tell his best friend. "My grandmother's sick again. The doctors think it's something serious and they are running test like crazy."

"Man, I'm so sorry," Beck said putting his hand on his shoulder. "You'll find something soon. Maybe you can get your cousins to help."

Andre shook his head. "I already tried. They backed out."

"Don't worry, man. You can do this. You have before," Beck answered patting his shoulder.

Andre smiled at his friend then opened his folder again, going back to the numbers. As he went through them again, the door opened up. The boys turned to see Jade holding a pair of scissors in one hand and dragging a girl behind her with the other. She pulled the girl in and pushed her towards them.

"This girl won't leave me alone! Take her, Andre," Jade said.

Andre looked at the girl and recognized her as the girl from the party. "Tori, right?"

Tori nodded and waved. "What's up?"

"She followed me home!" Jade yelled. "Then she showed up my door, jabbing how she needs to write some original songs and about that stupid gig she got! God, she is so annoying."

"Well," Tori said offended, looking at Jade.

"So I brought her here for Andre to deal with. Beck, do you have anything to drink?" Jade asked pushing Tori again and putting her scissors in her boot.

Beck stood up. "Yeah, I have some beer. Come on."

"Thank God," Jade answered following him into the kitchen.

Tori looked at Andre awkwardly. "Hi, Andre."

"Tori, what's up? What were you bugging Jade about?" Andre asked closing his folder and turning towards her.

"Well, I was at Jet Brew and ran into Jade. I was looking through the newspaper for something to audition for and found this new coffee place…Lola's so I went- well Jade drove me. They want a regular to play once a week and they called as I was walking home since Jade LEFT ME! They were looking for a few original songs and I remembered that Jade writes so I thought she'd help me. Apparently not," Tori explained.

"How did you get Jade to take you to that coffee place?" Andre asked.

"I bought her coffee."

"That explains it. So why did she bring you here?"

"I guess because I said I need original songs and I can't write," Tori said sitting down. "Wait, you want to be a songwriter, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you can do it! Lola and Vince said they didn't mind if I brought a guitarist or keyboardist! You can perform with me! They'll pay you! Please help me! I don't know how to write songs!" Tori begged.

Andre looked at her then down at her folder. "Yeah, I'll help you."

"Yay! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Tori cried throwing her arms around Andre.

Andre awkwardly patted her back a few times. "You're welcome."

Tori pulled away and grinned as Beck and Jade came back with beer.

"Jade, Andre is going to help me write songs!" Tori said sitting by Andre.

"Yippy," she said sarcastically. "By the way, if you ever follow me home again I'll-"

"Okay, well-" Beck jumped in before Jade could say anything to scare Tori.

"I'm going home," Jade said walking to the door.

"Um, Jade," Beck said. "Don't you have something to say?"

"No," She replied opening the door and leaving.

"Is she always like that?" Tori asked confused.

"Yep," Andre said standing up and putting his folder in the desk. "Let's get started then, Tori."

Tori grinned and stood and followed Andre.

* * *

"Hola, chicas," Robbie said walking into Jade's and Cat's apartment.

Cat looked up from her seat on the couch. "Robbie! Hi!"

Jade looked up from her laptop and groaned. "Shapiro, what do you want?"

Robbie held up a bag of Chinese food. "Supper."

"Aww, Robbie, that's so sweet," Cat said standing up and grabbing the bag and picking out her food. "Want your food, Jade?"

Jade held out hand for her food as the doorbell rang again. "Seriously? Can I not work on my script in peace?"

Cat giggled as she opened the door. "Hi, guys!" She said letting Beck, Andre and Tori in. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought coffee for Jade," Tori said showing Jade a cup of coffee. "I just wanted to thank you again for taking me and for getting Andre to help me write songs."

Jade looked at her then the coffee and held out her hand. "Gimme."

Tori smiled at her success then went over to hand Jade the coffee.

Jade sipped the coffee then looked at Beck and Andre. "And why are they here?"

"I was still working with Andre on our first song at their apartment so they came with me," Tori said. "Is that okay?"

"YES!" Cat cried.

"NO!" Jade protested.

"Robbie brought supper," Cat said showing the boys the Chinese food bag.

"It's not going to enough for all of us, Cat," Jade said. "Andre, Beck, and Tori are just going to have to find somewhere else to eat."

"I can order more," Robbie said pulling out his phone. "Do you want anything specific?"

"Robbie, they can't stay here!" Jade hissed.

"And why not, Jade? I like them!" Cat said. "They can stay."

"I don't like people, especially THAT person," she pointed to Tori. "And I don't want them here."

Tori glared at Jade then turned her attention to Cat.

"Ignore Jade, she'll get used to you. She likes me and Robbie," Cat said.

"I don't like Robbie," Jade said putting up her laptop then going into the kitchen.

"I'm going to order more Chinese food," Robbie said walking away from the group.

Cat giggled as she pulled out the food, setting Jade's where she was sitting. "Tori, come sit next to me."

Tori grinned and went to sit by Cat. Andre and Beck joined them at the table as Jade came back, tossing them water bottles.

"Here. I figured since you guys are staying, I thought I would give you drinks," Jade said sitting back down.

"Aww, Jade, that was so nice," Cat said as Robbie came back.

Robbie looked at the water and at Jade. "I'm going to fix my own drink. Who's with me?"

Everyone looked at Jade then stood up to fix their own drinks.

* * *

"Uno!" Cat yelled holding up her card in the air.

The others groaned for the fifth time.

"Cat, sweetie, we aren't playing Uno," Robbie said.

"Then what are we playing?" Cat asked.

"Poker," Jade said.

"But I want to play UNO!"

"You don't have to play."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jade shook her head and stood up. "Okay, we're done." She started putting away the poker chips.

"This was fun," Tori said standing up and stretching. "We should do this again."

"Yeah, it was fun! I like having friends who are struggling like we are!" Cat said.

"Yeah, it was a blast," Jade said sarcastically walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, I think she's warming up to your guys," Robbie said.

"I don't think she is," Tori said. "So our first performance is tomorrow night, you guys should all come. Even you Jade!"

"I'm good!" Jade yelled from the kitchen.

"She'll come, Tori, don't worry. Jade always supports friends," Cat said.

"She isn't my friend," Jade yelled.

"We'll be there," Cat said loud enough for Jade to hear.

"See you tomorrow then," Tori said hugging Cat.

"Let's go finish our song, chica," Andre said opening the door for Tori. "Bye, Cat, Robbie. See you, Jade!"

"Whatever!"

"Bye, guys," Beck said waving. "Bye, Jade!"

"Please leave!"

"She is so nice," Tori said leaving the apartment with the guys.

* * *

"Let's try the chorus," Andre said as Beck walked in. "Hey, man, where are you off to?"

"The store. We are out of ramen noodles and mac and cheese," Beck said picking up his keys and phone. "See you two tonight."

"Bye, Beck!" Tori said as he left. "Okay so the chorus?"

Andre nodded and started the music.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember when it turns out right. 'Cause you know that if you're living your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory, just remember me. When I make it shine!"_

"Yeah, I like that," Andre said. "You're going to be great tonight."

"I hope so. So, we have 'Make it Shine,' 'Oh Darling,' 'Forget You,' and our Bruno Mars medley," Tori said looking down at her notebook that had her set list for the coffee shop in it. "Do you think that's good?"

"Yeah, you're going to kill it. Don't stress over it. Now, go home and get your pretty tail fixed up. And warm up your voice," Andre said standing up and helping her.

"Thanks, Andre, I couldn't have done it without you," Tori said hugging him. "See you later."

"Bye," Andre said as she walked out.

* * *

"I hate knocking with a passion," Jade said standing up and walking to the door.

Cat giggled at her best friend as she twirled in her dress.

"You are such a child," Jade told her before she opened the door. Beck was on the other side, holding a cup of coffee and a cupcake. "What do you want?"

"Here you go," He said handing her the coffee and walking in.

"I didn't say you could come in," She said closing the door behind him.

"Cat, here is a red velvet cupcake," Beck said handing the cupcake to the girl.

"I love red velvet cupcakes! How did you know?" Cat cried taking the cupcake and biting it.

"Just a guess."

"What do you want, Beck?" Jade asked again sitting back down at the table.

"I came to take you to Andre and Tori's first performance," Beck said sitting down beside her.

"Jade said we can't go because she doesn't like Tori," Cat answered while eating the cupcake.

"Cat, don't talk with your mouth full!" Jade said. "Cat can go, I'm not going. I have to finish this script."

Beck closed her laptop and raised his eyebrows. "You're going."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'll buy you more coffee."

Jade looked at him then stood up and went to the door. "I'm only going because I want to."

"Of course," Beck said standing up as well and following her. "Cat, let's go."

"Yay!"

* * *

Trina watched as her younger sister Tori fixed her hair and makeup. She leaned against the doorway and smiled. "So, where are you going?"

"Wipe that smile off your face, Trina, it's not what you think. I got a job," Tori said turning towards her sister.

"A job? Really? What is it?" Trina asked taking Tori's curling iron away from her and started helping her.

"That new coffee shop, Lola's, wanted a regular to perform once a week. I went to audition and they called me back. They want me to perform on weekends and about two days during the week."

"Tori, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Trina. Can you come? It would mean so much for you to come and support me!" Tori said turning around and facing her sister.

"I have a date tonight," Trina replied turning her back around and continuing to fix her hair. "Be still so I can finish your hair."

"A date? Who with?"

"An actor."

"Oo, Trina," Tori said. "Getting out there, aren't we?"

"Very funny, Tori. Now turn around so I can do your makeup," Trina said grabbing Tori by her shoulders and forcing her to turn around. "Close your eyes."

Tori sighed but closed her eyes, allowing her sister to do her makeup. "Maybe you should be a makeup and hair artist. You're really good. You did major in fashion."

"Fashion, Tor, not makeup."

"Well you did take those specialist classes for hair and makeup, Trina, you can do it."

"Just open your eyes and curl your eyelashes."

Tori sighed again but opened her eyes and took the eyelash curler from her. She turned around to the mirror and curled her eyelashes as Trina's phone went off. Trina pulled it out and groaned.

"No!"

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Well, baby sister, it looks like I'm coming to your performance. My date cancelled on me."

"Aww, Trina, I'm sorry about the date but I'm happy you get to come."

"Yeah, yeah, now move over so I can do my makeup."

An hour later, the two sisters were in Trina's car and on their way to the coffee shop.

"I'm really glad you are coming, Trina. Andre and I have been working really hard," Tori said.

"Who's Andre?"

"My friend that I met the other night."

"One of ones you got drunk with?"

"Yes. He writes his own songs. He's performing with me. Trina, it's right here!"

Trina slammed on her brakes and pulled into a parking lot. As soon as she parked, Tori jumped out of the car.

"You are going to kill me one day!" Tori yelled.

"Quit your whining and let's go," Trina said walking to the coffee place.

Tori rolled her eyes and followed her sister inside. Andre was already there, setting up his keyboard. "Hey, Andre."

"Hey, Tori," Andre waved at her then helped her on stage. "You ready?"

"Sure am," She said. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Andre eyed Trina as she got a coffee and a muffin. "Your sister actually came?"

"Yeah, her date cancelled," Tori said shrugging as Lola came up.

"Hey, Tori, are you ready?" Lola asked joining them on stage.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Thank you again, Lola," Tori said.

"You're welcome. You have a beautiful voice, sweetie, and with your taste in music, I bet your friend is amazing as well," Lola said poking Andre on the arm. "I'll let you finish setting up. I must go help Vince with the cupcakes." Lola waved then walked back towards the back.

The door dinged and Beck came in leading Cat, Jade, and Robbie.

"Hey, guys!" Tori said waving at them.

Cat skipped over and hugged Tori and Andre. "Hi, Tori! Hi, Andre!"

"What's up, Lil' Red?" Andre asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat yelled offended.

"It's a nickname," Andre explained holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, cool! Robbie, Jade, Andre gave me a nickname!" Cat said excitedly as the other three people came up to them.

Jade rolled her eyes at the girl's response then crossed her arms. "Great."

"Hey, Jade, thanks for coming," Tori said smiling at the girl.

"I came for coffee," She said turning around and going to the counter.

"She is really nice," Tori replied watching her get coffee then going to sit at the table in the corner.

"I still think she's warming up to you!" Robbie said trying to make the Latina feel better.

"No she isn't," Cat said honestly.

Tori frowned at Cat's comment but soon smiled when Vince came towards her.

"Okay, you kids ready?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

Tori looked at Andre who nodded. "Yeah, we're ready."

"Awesome!" He said then looked at the other people. "Go sit down."

"Okay!" Cat said skipping over to a table and sitting down.

"Want anything, Cat?" Robbie asked pulling out his wallet.

"I want hot chocolate!"

Robbie nodded and headed off while Beck brought Jade over to the table in front of the stage instead of the one in the back.

"Hello, people!" Vince cried into the microphone. "Welcome to Lola's! This is such a great turn out!"

Jade raised her eyebrows and looked around. Besides them and Trina, there were only five other people in the place. Yeah, what a turn out.

"And now welcome to the stage, Lola's first regular performers! Give a warm welcome to Tori Vega and Andre Harris!" Vince started clapping then jumped off the stage.

Tori smiled nervously and sat on the stool as Andre started playing.

* * *

Tori and Andre smiled and bowed as the small coffee shop crowd clapped for them. They jumped off the stage and joined their friends at their table. Cat immediately jumped up and hugged the two.

"That was great you guys!" She said.

"Thanks, Cat!" Tori said sitting down next to her sister. "What did you think, Trina?"

"It was alright. I could do better," She said flipping her hair back and leaning her arm on Beck's shoulder.

Beck pushed her off then scooted his chair back. "That was really good. The songs were amazing, man."

"Thanks, man," Andre said bumping fist with Beck.

"It was decent," Jade said. "I liked the songs the most. You're a good writer, Andre."

Andre looked surprised then smiled. "Thanks, Jade."

"I loved it!" Robbie said. "I actually wrote a song, Andre, I would love for you to take a look at it."

"Sure, man," Andre said.

Jade shook her head and tried to tell Andre no behind Robbie's back. Robbie looked her and Jade smirked at him.

"Hey, Tori and Andre," Lola said coming up with Vince following her. "That was really great! Free drinks all around!"

"Aww, thanks, Lola!" Tori said as Vince passed out the drinks.

"No, thank you! I have a feeling this is going to work out great! You and Andre will be the next big thing!" Lola said hugging Tori and Andre. "Come on, Vince, we have to make more coffee."

"Yes, dear," Vince said waving at the gang.

"Alright, let's raise a toast," Beck said raising his glass. "To Tori and Andre!"

"Tori and Andre!" They said clinking the glasses together.

"And to the rest of you and that we all make it!" Tori said holding her glass up and clinking it with everyone else's.

**R&R and find me on twitter: at expressions93**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been forever, I know! You probably don't want to hear any excuses so I want give you any! I wanted to get this chapter out because I start my spring semester of my second year in college tomorrow. I can't wait...I may be awhile for the next update and I really wanted this one out. Hope you all love it and review!**

**Shout out and special thanks to ThatSamGirl for being the best beta. Another shout out to the Posse. Love you guys!**

**Another shout out to irshgirl for figuring out who Lola is. Points for the next person who can figure it out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It had been a month since they all met at the party and woke up in Jade and Cat's apartment and Cat considered them her best friends. Jade had grown to like them, but would never admit it. Every Monday night, they went over Jade and Cat's apartment and played poker. Every Friday night after Tori and Andre's performance they went over to the apartment again to drink wine or beer and talk about the many rejections of the week. None of them had much success. Only about twenty people showed up at each of Tori and Andre's performances and even though they were getting paid for the gigs they felt like failures. Robbie and Cat were trying to get out of Dingo Channel by auditioning for more shows with no success. Beck got a small role in a TV show which was okay but not what he dreamed of. Jade was still finishing her script and hoped to send it off soon. They all knew it would be hard, but they didn't expect it to be this hard.

Jade sighed as she took off her reading glasses then rubbed her eyes. She has been working on this script all day and she needed a break. She saved the script before standing up to stretch. After she closed her laptop, she went into the kitchen, fixing a cup of coffee. She heard the front door open and close and sighed. She had three guesses to who it was: Beck, Andre or Tori, seeing as Cat and Robbie were filming today. Sure enough, Beck came into the kitchen, grinned at her then fixed a cup of coffee for himself. Jade hopped onto of the island, watching him.

"How was your audition?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It went okay. They actually said they would be in touch," Beck said turning to face her and leaning up against the counter. "How's the script going?"

"It's going. I was hoping to finish this week and send it off."

"Can I read it?" Beck asked hopefully.

"No, you cannot."

Beck pouted. "Please?"

Jade glared at him. "I hate that face. It makes you look like a little kid. Stop."

Beck continued to pout.

Jade sighed. "Maybe after I send it in. And it gets rejected again."

"It won't get rejected. I'm sure it's perfect but I wouldn't know since you won't let me read it."

"Tough," Jade said grinning at him then hopping off the island and going into the living room. She sat on the couch, pulling her legs underneath her. Beck soon joined. "Why aren't you in your apartment?"

"Andre and Tori are working on their set-list for this week," Beck answered.

"You don't want to watch hair-flipping Tori sing?" Jade asked flipping her hair and started talking like a 40's movie star voice. "'Oh, Beck, why don't you stay and watch me sing my new song?'"

Beck laughed as she finished. "She does kinda sound like that."

"Right?"

"But you didn't do the hair flip right," Beck smirked at her.

"Yes I did!"

Beck shook his head. "No, it's more like this." Beck flicked his hair twice on one side then did the 'Justin Bieber' hair flip.

Jade busted out laughing at his attempt. "Dude, you realize that only works when you have bangs, right?"

"It was better than yours!"

"You wish."

Beck rolled his eyes then leaned back against the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"Get your feet off the coffee table before I cut off that pretty hair of yours," Jade hissed reaching over and pushing his feet off the table.

Beck gasped his hands immediately going up to his hair. "You wouldn't dare?"

Jade pulled her scissors out of her boots and twirled them around her finger. "Try me. You could use a haircut, it's getting really long."

"It is not! You just called it pretty!"

"Well, I take it back. It makes you look like a girl."

"Most girls find it attractive," Beck smirked at her, bumping his shoulder against hers.

"I'm not most girls," Jade shrugged, pushing him back.

"I'm glad," Beck laughed, smiling at her.

"You won't be for long," Jade shoved her scissors back in her boots just as the door opened and Cat came running in.

"Jade! You'll never believe it!" Cat squealed running over to the couch and sitting between Jade and Beck.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"I got a part! Robbie and I are going to star in the new Dingo Channel Original Movie! How exciting is that!" Cat exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the couch.

Jade put her hands on the girl's shoulders to stop her. "But I thought you wanted to get out of the Dingo Channel?"

"I do but we still need money. And it gets even better! They are letting me sing on the soundtrack! Isn't this exciting?" Cat asked.

"Wow, that's great, Cat!" Beck praised leaning down to hug the girl. "This calls for a celebration. Where's Robbie?"

"He went to tell his grandmother then he's coming over. Where's Tori and Andre?" Cat asked, looking around for the other two.

"They're working on their set-list but I'll go get them," Beck said, standing up and leaving.

Jade smiled, standing up"I'll order some sushi. It's not every day one of us gets a part."

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed, watching Jade scroll through her PearPhone and dial Nozu for sushi. Cat went into the kitchen, grabbing three beers and three wine glasses. She poured red wine in each glass then opened the beer; she took three glasses at a time to the table.

Beck came back a few minutes later with Tori and Andre.

"Cat! I'm so happy for you!" Tori ran to her friend and pulled her in for a hug. "You got a lead in a movie!"

"Thanks, Tori!" Cat squealed.

"I'm so proud of you, Lil' Red!" Andre congratulated, bringing the red head in for a hug.

"Aww, thanks, Andre!"

"Robbie's on his way. He's picking up the sushi," Jade said putting her phone in her back pocket. "Oo, we got the wine and beer out. It is a celebration." She grabbed a glass of wine off the table.

"So, tell us about the movie," Tori urged grabbing a wine glass and taking a sip.

"There isn't much to tell. We just got the script today and I haven't looked over it yet. I know my character name though. I'm playing Courtney," Cat answered pulling the script out of her purse. "Oh, look it's called _Phone Tag._"

"You didn't know what it was called?" Jade asked.

Cat shook her head, smiling. "Was I supposed to?"

They all looked at their red headed friend and at each other, shaking their heads.

"I come bearing food!" Robbie said entering the apartment with two bags of food. "My grandma let me borrow her car so I didn't have to walk."

"Sushi!" Cat exclaimed grabbing one of the bags and opening it. She started taking the food out and separating it for everyone.

"Robbie, congratulations on the part!" Tori greeted, hugging Robbie. "This is fantastic news!"

"Thanks," Robbie answered, returning the hug. He set the other bag on the table after Tori pulled away and grabbed a beer. "Beer during the week, nice. We are celebrating."

"Of course. It's not every day two of us get a part," Beck said grabbing one of the beers and container of California rolls before sitting down.

"Toss me the spicy tuna," Jade told Cat as she joined Beck on the far side of the table.

"Here you go," Cat said, handing Jade the spicy tuna. "Tori, you want spicy tuna too?"

"Yes, please," Tori answered, claiming the chair across from Jade and taking the container from Cat's hands.

"Here you go, Andre," Cat handed Andre his miso soup and crab puffs.

"Yum, thanks," He grabbed his food and sat down in the chair next to Tori.

"And last but not least, Robbie," Cat said handing Robbie his chicken fried rice.

"Thanks, Kitty Cat."

"Alright, I think we are all dying to know about this movie," Tori begged, digging into her sushi. "Tell us!"

"Well, we start filming in two weeks and it's going to be filmed at a local school in L.A.," Robbie explained. "Cat's playing Courtney, a popular, ditzy girl who ruins the life of another girl by using her cell phone. I play the girl's nerdy best friend, Scott."

"That is so cool!" Tori proclaimed. "I'm so excited for you two!"

"What about the soundtrack?" Jade asked Robbie. "Cat said she will be singing on it."

"I believe the soundtrack will be done after the movie. Cat and the main girl, Erica who plays Charlotte, will be singing on it. I won't be. It's not in my contract," Robbie told them.

"If this is a musical, I refuse to watch," Jade said.

"It's not," Robbie informed. "You know Dingo Channel. They have to have a soundtrack for everything."

"As long as it's not another High School Musical, I think I can handle it," Jade answered with a hint of relief.

"How could you not like those movies?" Beck asked her, poking her shoulder. "Troy and Gabriella are the perfect couple."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Those movies are stupid."

"No, they are the best. Admit it," Beck provoked, now poking her stomach.

Jade squirmed in her seat, trying to escape him. "Stop touching me or your hair will see my scissors."

Beck held his hands up in surrender. "Please don't touch my hair."

Andre rolled his eyes at his best friend. "I swear you have insurance on your hair, dude."

"Really? Can I put insurance on my hair?" Cat asked twirling a piece of her red hair around her finger.

"He was kidding, Cat. My hair isn't insured," Beck said reaching over and grabbing a piece of Jade's sushi.

Jade swatted his hand away but he ended up getting a piece anyway. "Do you have a death wish tonight?" She glared at him.

"Okay, how about we watch a movie before Jade kills Beck?" Tori suggested standing and clearing away her food.

"Can we watch High School Musical?" Cat asked, helping Tori clean off the table.

"No!" Jade yelled, jumping up and leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey, Trina?" Tori asked going into her sister's room with two outfits.

Trina looked up from her laptop. "Yeah?"

"Which one should I wear to the coffee shop tomorrow night?" She asked laying the two outfits on the bed. One was a peachy dress with a black belt; the other was black jeans with a red tank top.

Trina turned in her chair and looked at the outfits. "Are you going to be sitting any?"

"Yeah."

"Go with the black jeans and red tank," Trina told her turning back in her chair.

"What are up to tonight? Another date?" Tori asked sitting on Trina's bed and watching her sister.

"Actually I'm trying to find another job. I can't stay in retail forever," Trina said.

"Are you looking for something in fashion?" Tori asked.

"That is my major, Tori," Trina reminded her as the doorbell rang. "Who is that?"

"Cat. She called and said Jade is finishing her script and needs her out of the apartment. Jade can get a little scary. Hope you don't mind," Tori said standing.

"Just don't bug me," Trina answered as Tori walked out of the room.

Tori rolled her eyes at her sister's comment and opened the door to the bubbly red-head.

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed skipping inside. "I brought High School Musical!"

"Cool. Let me take that and maybe we can watch it later, okay?" Tori said taking the DVD and putting it on top of the entertainment center.

"KK. Where's Trina?" Cat asked skipping over to the couch.

"She's trying to find a job. She doesn't want to work in retail forever."

"What kind of a job?"

"She majored in fashion in college so something to that nature."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Cat exclaimed standing up. "Can I tell Trina my idea?"

"Sure," Tori said leading Cat into Trina's bedroom. "Trina, Cat needs to tell you something."

Trina sighed and turned to look at her baby sister and her friend. "What?"

"I think I can get you a job!" Cat said.

"Really? Where?" Trina asked standing up.

"They are looking for costume designers for the movie I'm in! I can take you to the studio tomorrow and you can be interviewed!" Cat explained to the older Vega girl.

"Cat, that's amazing! Thank you!" Trina said hugging the girl. "I need to get my portfolio together!"

Tori smiled as Trina went into her closet and started searching for stuff. "That was really nice of you, Cat."

"Thanks! Can we watch High School Musical now?"

Tori sighed and decided to give in, leading Cat back into the living room.

* * *

"I don't think we should do this," Andre said hesitantly looking at Jade and Cat's apartment door.

"Relax; she isn't going to kill us. We brought her coffee," Beck replied going to open the door.

Robbie and Andre grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

"I'm with Andre. This is a bad idea," Robbie said as Andre nodded.

"Look, she's locked herself in this apartment all day, the girl needs a break," Beck tried to convince them.

"Yeah, her break will be KILLING us!" Robbie cried. "I'm too young to die!"

"She won't kill us. Now, come on!" Beck opened the door and pulled the other two boys in.

Jade looked up from her pages and raised her eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"See, she has on her 'I'm going to kill you' face!" Robbie said pointing at Jade.

"She isn't going to kill us!" Beck cried hitting Robbie across the head then handing Jade the cup of coffee. "We thought you could use a break."

"You thought she could use a break. We were dragged into this," Andre said motioning to himself and Robbie.

Jade took a sip of the coffee then set it down on the coffee table. "Thanks for the coffee but I really need to finish this." She held up her printed off script that had red marks all over it.

"You know, they say if you walk away from it for a bit and come back, you will catch more mistakes," Beck said taking the script out of her hands and setting it down.

"Beck," Jade warned.

"Jade," Beck copied her tone, smirking. "Take a break, please?"

Jade sighed. "Fine but only for an hour. I really want to finish it and have it in the mail by Monday," Jade agreed picking up her coffee and leaning back.

Beck looked at Andre and Robbie. "Told you she wouldn't kill us."

Andre and Robbie rolled their eyes. Robbie sat down in one of the chairs as Andre sat in the other.

"So what does my break consist of?" Jade asked Beck who had joined her on the couch.

"We could talk?" Beck suggested.

"No," Jade said reaching out and grabbing the remote then turning on the TV. "Have you boys seen the _Scissoring_?" The boys shook their heads."Well, you're in for a treat."

A few hours later, the credits rolled and the boys slowly pulled the pillows away from their face. Jade smirked as she took out the DVD.

"Well?" She asked.

"So. Much. Blood," Robbie said starting to rock back and forth.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Andre said.

Beck cleared his throat as he put the pillow behind him. "It wasn't that bad."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you screamed the most."

"No, I didn't. That was Robbie," Beck said pointing to the boy who was still rocking.

"It's true. I've never been so scared in my whole life," Robbie answered.

"You chickens," Jade said sitting back down on the couch.

"I freely admit that I am, in fact a chicken," Andre said. "That movie was messed up."

Robbie nodded. "I'm never going to be able to sleep again."

"Seriously guys, it wasn't that bad," Beck said.

"Oh please, Beck, you are just trying to impress Jade," Andre said. "I mean you did have a crush on her back at Hollywood Arts."

Jade raised her eyebrows at Andre's comment and looked at Beck. "Really?"

"No I didn't," Beck brushed it off.

"Sure you did. Everything was about Jade," Andre continued. "'Did you see Jade's play?' 'Wasn't Jade amazing at the Full Moon Jam?' Jade, Jade, Jade. That's all I heard."

"He's lying," Beck assured Jade.

"I'm sure he is," Jade laughed. She looked down at her PearPhone and saw the time. "Okay, you boys need to leave. I have to finish editing my script." She stood up, went to the door and opened it. "Leave."

Andre and Robbie immediately left; afraid that she would put the movie back in and make them watch it again.

"I didn't have a crush on you," Beck said staying back.

"Of course," Jade smirked, patting his shoulder. "Now, leave." She pushed him out then locked the door behind him.

* * *

Lola Blake watched as Tori Vega and Andre Harris' friends walked into the coffee house. Her place has become a regular hang out with the gang. She watched as they took their regular seats in front of the stage and smiled at the memory of her group of friends. She bounced over to the table, smiling at them all.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted. "Regular or do you want to be different today?"

Beck looked around at the others. "I think we'll stick with our regulars, okay Lola?"

"Of course," Lola said, patting Beck on the head. "I'll be back."

"Isn't she married?" Jade asked watching Lola fixed their drinks.

"Yep," Beck answered.

"Hey, guys!" Tori greeted, walking up with Andre.

"Toro, Andre!" Robbie said waving at the two.

"Don't call me that," Tori groaned, shaking her head.

"Right."

Tori and Andre took a seat with the gang as Lola came with everyone's drinks.

"Okay, a strawberry smoothie for Cat, a black coffee with two sugars for Jade, a black coffee for Beck, an iced coffee for Robbie, a caramel cappuccino for Tori, and a double chocolaty chip frappuccino for Andre," Lola said handing them their drinks as she said them. "Anything else?"

"We're good, thanks Lola," Tori said taking a sip of her drink.

"You and Andre are on in five, alright Tori?"

"Thanks, Lola. We'll be ready."

Lola smiled and went back behind the bar.

"Have you ever noticed how much Tori looks like Lola?" Robbie wondered looking at the barista.

The gang turned to look at Lola.

"I don't see," they all said turning back around.

"Tori!" Trina came running into the coffee house. "Tori, you'll never believe it!"

"What is it, Trina?" Tori asked her sister.

"Cat took me to the interview today and I just got out and guess what! I got it! I'm going to be Cat's costume designer!" Trina exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Trina, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Tori squealed, standing up and hugging her older sister.

"Yay! You're my costume designer!" Cat cried standing up and joining in on the hug. "I like dresses and pink."

Trina pushed Cat away. "Cat, you don't get to decide, it isn't for you. It's for your character."

"Oh okay," Cat laughed.

"I'm proud of you, Trina, you are getting out there," Tori said squeezing her sister's shoulder.

"Thanks, Tori. I'm proud of you too. Now, get your little booty up there and sing," Trina turned her sister around and pushed her up the stage where Andre soon followed.

**R&R! Follow me on twitter! All that jazz! (Still want to change my username, ideas?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So how about the last Victorious? I have no words for it. But, never fear. Just because Victorious is over does not mean I'm done writing fanfic for it. I have this story (which may be a series) and I have a couple of other ideas. One based off of Victoria's post on tumblr. The other will be full out Bade. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank Hollie Katrina for reading over and correcting my stupid mistakes. I would also like to thank irshgirl for talking me through ideas. And last but not least, The Posse. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, I would fight for a finale and have a two hour movie. **

Cat skipped the studio, Trina following behind her. Trina looked around in awe as they made their way through. She had never been in a television studio before and she was mesmerized by the people running around, rambling into cell phones or making their way to the set. She went to the studio with Tori once to watch her record but that was totally different. It was definitely different than the recording studio Tori had brought her to last year. Cat finally stopped at a door where a lady was waiting.

"Hi, Cat," she said smiling at the girl then at Trina. "Hi, I'm Zoey. You must be Trina, Cat's costume designer. I'm the head of the wardrobe department."

"Hi," Trina answered shaking Zoey's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Did Cat give you a copy of the script?"

"She did and I read over it last night. I have great ideas for costumes," Trina answered.

"Great, let's go talk. Come on in my office," Zoey said opening her door.

"Yay! Costumes!" Cat squealed skipping inside.

Trina and Zoey shook their heads as Zoey closed the door behind them.

* * *

Jade paced back and forth in front of the couch, her finished script in her hand. A manila envelope was on the coffee table with an address and a stamp. Beck entered the apartment, out of breath.

"I'm here! What's wrong?" He breathed, quickly coming closer to her.

Jade handed him the script and continued pacing.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"I can't send it in! What if it gets rejected again? I can't handle that feeling again," Jade rambled. "I can't do it. I'm not going to send it in."

"Oh, no. You didn't work this hard on something to not send it in. Hand me that envelope," Beck demanded, holding out his hand.

"Beck, I can't."

"Hand it to me."

Jade sighed, picking up the envelope on the coffee table and handing it to him. Beck put the script inside and closed it then held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked looking at his hand.

"We're going to mail your script. C'mon," Beck informed her.

Jade hesitated but finally took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the mailbox. He opened it up and handed the envelope to her. "I can't do it, Beck."

"You've worked way too hard on this thing not to send it in. Now, go on," Beck assured her.

Jade sighed and dropped the envelope in, snapping the mailbox close. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Beck chuckled and followed her back upstairs to her apartment. "Now, don't you feel better about that?" He asked as soon as he entered the apartment.

"No, I don't! I have to go take it back," Jade panicked heading towards the door.

"No, no, no, no." Beck caught her around the waist and pulled her back in. "Stop worrying about your script. You worked damn hard on it and I'm sure it's perfect."

Jade sighed and relaxed against him. "Fine. Will you make me some coffee?"

"Of course." He let go of her waist but grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the kitchen with him. She pulled herself up on the counter and watched him fix the coffee.

"If I let you read my script, will you give me your honest opinion? Not 'Oh, Jade, it's so good. I have the biggest crush on you,'" Jade mocked.

Beck turned around and glared at her. "Okay, one I didn't have a crush on you." Jade looked at him in disbelief. "So I had a small crush on you four years ago but that won't affect my opinion on your script. I promise that I will give you my honest opinion."

"You better," Jade warned hopping done and leaving the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with another copy of her script. "I always print two copies just in case. Bring it back tomorrow."

Beck nodded and took it out of her hands, flipping through it. "I'm intrigued, West."

"Shut up."

* * *

Tori walked into Lola's with her laptop bag and notebook. She sat down at her regular table and took out her laptop. Vince smiled as he came up to her, handing her a caramel cappuccino. She smiled backed and thanked him, opening her notebook. She plugged in her headphones and started listening to the new song Andre and she were working on. She groaned and crossed out some lyrics, writing different ones.

Behind the counter, Lola came out, wiping her hands on a towel. She kissed Vince on the cheek, took off her apron and went over to Tori. "Hey, Tori."

Tori looked up and took off her headphones. "Oh, hey, Lola. How are you today?"

"I'm great. One of my friends is coming by in a few minutes. We're going to catch up. Are you working on a new song?" Lola asked looking at the notebook.

"Yeah. Andre wants me to try to write lyrics but I'm not very good," Tori said crossing out another line.

"You'll get it." The bell on top of the door chimed and Lola turned to see Zoey, her old high school roommate. "And there's my date. See you later, Tori."

"Bye, Lola." Tori waved and watched the older woman run up to the woman who just walked in and give her a hug. Tori smiled and put her headphones back in.

"I missed you so much!" Lola exclaimed hugging Zoey.

"I missed you, too!"

Lola pulled away from the hug and led her to a couch in the corner where Vince brought them two cups of coffee.

"Hi, Vince," Zoey greeted.

"Hello, Zoey. I'll talk to you later. I'll let you girls catch up," Vince replied heading back behind the counter.

"So, how was Paris?" Lola asked the question she was dying to ask since Zoey walked in.

"It was beautiful. I have so many amazing ideas. I can't wait to get started on them but it's gonna have to take the backseat. I'm head of wardrobe in a new Dingo Channel Original Movie," Zoey told her.

"That's so great, Zoe! You're living the dream!" Lola rejoiced.

"Thanks, babe. Now, what about you? What happened to your dream? What happened to 'I'm going to win an Oscar before I turn 20' Lola Martinez?" Zoey questioned.

Lola shrugged. "She grew up."

"Okay, don't tell me."

Lola smiled sadly at her. "Maybe later. So, since you are working for a movie, does that mean you and Chase are moving back here?" Zoey nodded excitedly. "Oh, we are so triple dating then."

"Triple?"

"You and Chase, me and Vince, and Quinn and Logan."

"Oh, boy."

Lola laughed at Zoey's reaction and poked her with her elbow.

Tori crossed out another line as she replayed another part of the music. She started rewriting when one of her earbuds was pulled out. She looked up to see her sister and Cat. "Hey, guys. How did the meeting go?"

"Great. I'm going shopping tomorrow with the rest of the costume designers. Cat's character is going to be the best dressed character out of the whole movie," Trina beamed sitting down next to her sister.

"Trina won't let me come with her," Cat pouted.

"Cat, I'm not going shopping for you. I'm going shopping for your character, Courtney," Trina reminded Cat again.

"Can I at least have something pink?"

"Maybe," Trina said as Vince brought two fruit smoothies to the tables.

"Hi, girls," Vince greeted. "How are you two today?"

"I got a role, Vince!" Cat exclaimed. "And Trina is my costume designer!"

"That's great! What is it?"

"I'm starring in the new Dingo Channel Original Movie! Will you watch it?" Cat asked.

"Of course I will. Be sure to remind me, okay? Now, I have to get back. Lola's on break and I'm the only one working behind the counter right now. Bye, ladies," Vince waved and walked off.

"Bye, Vince," The girls called after him.

"Whatcha working on, Tori?" Cat asked noticing Tori's notebook that was becoming messier by the minute.

"I'm trying to write my first song," Tori groaned looking down at her notebook and frowning.

"Oh, how's it going?"

"Not good. I'm terrible at this! Maybe I should just leave it to Andre," Tori cried.

"Aw, Tori, maybe you_ should_ just leave it to Andre," Trina said patting Tori's hand.

Tori rolled her eyes at her sister. "Thanks, Trina, you're so supportive."

"I'm sure you'll get it, Tori," Cat encouraged. "For some people it just comes naturally. You could take a songwriter class."

"That's a good idea. Thank you, Cat." Tori smiled at the girl and immediately started looking online.

"Yay, I helped!"

Tori laughed and shook her head.

"There they are!" Beck said entering the coffee shop and pointing to the table. He went over to the table, pulling up a chair. Jade, Andre and Robbie came in as well, pulling up more chairs.

"Hey, guys," Tori said. "What are you up to?"

"I just got back from a meeting for _Phone_ _Tag_ and Beck and Andre came to meet for lunch," Robbie explained.

"I was dragged here," Jade said. "Where's Vince with our drinks? And I'm going to need real food. I'm starving."

"We can go to Nozu after we get our drinks," Beck promised. "What are you girls doing here?"

"I came to work on our new song," Tori said closing her notebook quickly. "But it's not working out. I'm horrible at lyrics, Andre."

"I got you, girl. Don't worry about it," Andre assured her.

Tori nodded and grinned at him as Vince came up.

"And here's the rest of my favorite costumers," Vince greeted giving everyone their drink. "I'll be back with some muffins."

"Finally," Jade sighed grabbing her coffee.

"How did the meeting go, Trina?" Robbie asked.

"Great. I'm going shopping tomorrow. Did you meet your costume designer today?" Trina said.

"Yeah, I like her. She's been with Dingo for a while now," Robbie told them. "I'm excited to work with her."

"When do you start filming again?" Tori asked.

"What's today, Monday? So one week from today," Robbie said. "They're finishing the set up now. My roommate, Sinjin, is working on it."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Tori smiled. "Who knows, maybe this will be both of your big breaks."

"I hope so!" Cat exclaimed as Vince brought the muffins. "Thanks, Vince!"

"Anything for my favorite costumers," Vince winked and walked back behind the counter.

"So, Jade, aren't you going to tell everyone the good news?" Beck said poking Jade.

"You have news and you haven't told me! I'm your roommate!" Cat cried. "What is it?"

"It's not big news or good," Jade corrected. "I just sent my script in hopes of it being turned into a short film. It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal, Jade!" Beck assured her. "And she's letting me read it."

"_You're _letting someone read your script?" Cat gasped. "You never let me touch a script!"

"It's not a big deal, okay? It will probably just end up in the rejected pile. Again."

"From what I've read so far, I highly doubt that," Beck protested. "You're a great writer and I have a feeling this script is your big break."

"Sap," Jade taunted.

"Well, this day is turning out pretty good," Tori said.

"Great. Can we go eat now?" Jade asked.

"Let's go!"

"I'm starving!"

"To Nozu!"

The gang stood up and left to go eat.

* * *

Jade sat on the couch, sipping her coffee and staring at the clock. Beck was late. He was supposed to bring her script back this morning. It was now noon. She needed her script back. She took another sip of her coffee, tapping her foot repeatedly.

"Hey, Jade," Beck said coming in. "Do you still have coffee made? Cause I really need some."

Jade stood up and crossed her arms as she faced him. "You're late."

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"I told you to be here _in the morning._ It's noon!"

"Really? Jade, why are you freaking out over this?"

"Just give me my script!"

"Jade-"

"Give it to me!" She yelled.

Beck held up his hand with the script in it. Jade snatched it out of his hands and flipped through it. "I didn't mark it or anything if that's what you're looking for."

Jade glared at him and continued to flip through it. When she was satisfied, she set it down on the table and turned back to him. "Well?"

"I thought it was beautiful and a little disturbing but beautiful none the less. You have a real gift, Jade West," Beck told her walking towards her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You aren't lying to me?"

"No. I promised you my honest opinion and this is it," Beck answered.

Jade let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the couch. "Wait, you said it was disturbing."

"A good disturbing, if that's possible," Beck said joining her on the couch. "I can definitely see it as a movie."

Jade smiled and quickly looked away from him. "Thanks, Beck."

"Of course. When will you hear back?"

"I don't know. My others scripts took a week. I don't think I can handle waiting that long. I worked harder on this script then any of them. If this one's rejected, I don't know what I would do," Jade worried.

"You try again, that's what you do," Beck told her. "This script needs to be seen. And I'm going to help you with it. You deserve this."

"You would really help me?"

"Of course I would."

Jade beamed. "Thank you."

"Wow, Jade West said thank you twice in one day. It's the end of the world," Beck teased.

"Don't get used to it," Jade said standing up and grabbing her coffee mug. "Want some coffee?"

"Please," Beck replied standing up and following her into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm thinking about taking a songwriter class," Tori told Andre as he worked on the music for their new song. "You know since I suck."

Andre chuckled. "You don't suck; you just aren't experienced. You'll get better."

"I hope so cause this makes no sense!" Tori motioned to the notebook.

"This isn't bad, Tori. We'll just tweak it a little like this." Andre started playing the music while changing the lyrics. "'I'm so sick of it/Your attention deficit/Never listen, never listen/I'm so sick of it,/So I'll throw another fit/Never listen, never listen.'"

"How do you do that?" Tori asked amazed. "It's like you just pull words from nowhere!"

Andre laughed. "For some people it just comes naturally, others it takes a while. The class should help you. When are you going to start classes?"

"Well, spring semester just started. I don't know if they would let me join three weeks after school started."

"I would try. I'm not saying you're bad or anything like that. I took songwriting classes to improve."

"Thanks, Andre. I'll look into UCLA tonight. Maybe it's not too late," Tori considered.

The two were still working on their song when Beck came home two hours later.

"Hey, Tori," Beck greeted, waving at her. "How's the song going?"

"Pretty good," Tori answered. "I'm getting better at songwriting!"

"Great!"

"I'm going to head out, guys." Tori stood up, gathering her things. "I'll see you tomorrow, Andre. Bye, Beck."

"Bye, Tori," The guys said.

As soon as Tori left, Beck sat down and sighed. "Andre, I need your advice."

"Wow, this is some serious chiz. Beck Oliver needs my advice," Andre teased.

"Andre, I'm serious. I may have feelings for Jade. Again," Beck confessed.

Andre's mouth dropped and stared at Beck in shock. "Wait, Jade as in Jade West? As in Jade West, the girl you had a huge crush on in high school? As in Jade West, our friend? That Jade West?"

"No, the other Jade West, Andre. Of course it's that Jade West!"

"No need to be sarcastic about it," Andre mumbled. "But are you sure your feelings are real?"

"I think so. She's different, you know."

"Yeah, she's scary! That girl has an obsession with scissors and hates everyone!"

"She doesn't hate everyone. She has a sweet side. Why else would she room with Cat?"

"Look, you can like whoever you want to. It's your life but Jade seems difficult to put up with. Do you really want to deal with that?" Andre asked.

"Really? Andre, that's my concern, not yours."

"Whatever. Just don't get into something you can't handle."

"Thanks for nothing," Beck muttered standing up and going to his room. Maybe he shouldn't have asked Andre for advice about women. Andre went through more women in a week then Beck had his whole life. And it didn't matter if Andre thought Jade is difficult. What mattered was that Beck liked her. Now, he had to figure out if Jade liked him.

**Views make me smile. Reviews make me smile bigger. So please R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hi! I'm back! Life has been crazy but here I am! I told you I wouldn't disappear. **

**Shout-out to irshgirl, HollieKatrina and of course The Posse ;) and a big shout-out to all my readers! Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"We start filming today!" Cat squealed as she ran into the kitchen.

Jade groaned at the high pitched squeal and glared at her roommate. "Can you wait until a decent hour to squeal? Or at least wait until I finish my coffee?"

Cat giggled and covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry, Jade," She mumbled though her hands.

Jade rolled her eyes and pushed a plate of waffles with strawberries and bacon on the side towards her best friend. "Here, eat up. You have to be at the studio by six."

"Waffles with strawberries and bacon on the side! Thanks, Jade!" Cat sat down and immediately started eating her breakfast as fast as she could.

Jade rolled her eyes again, continuing to sip her coffee when the door opened.

"Hey, ho!" Robbie called.

"We're in the kitchen, Rob," Jade called back.

Robbie entered the kitchen, smiling at the girls. "Yum, that looks like a big breakfast, Cat."

Cat nodded as she swallowed a big bite. "Jade made it for me!"

Robbie eyed the girl in confusion. Jade shrugged like it was no big deal and finished her coffee.

"Do you want something, Robbie? I have a few waffles left," Jade asked as she stood up and went to rinse her coffee mug.

"Nah, I ate at home but thanks, Jade. That's oddly nice of you," Robbie said.

"I've been up since three and this is my third cup of coffee; you caught me in a good mood," Jade explained.

Robbie started to ask why she was up so early but decided he didn't want to ruin her good mood. Instead, he stood watching Cat finish her breakfast in silent.

"That was delicious, Jade!" Cat exclaimed, standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, go put on your shoes so you and Robbie can head out," Jade commanded.

"KK." Cat skipped off to her room, slipping on her yellow flower print flats to match her blue flouncy ruffle skirt, floral bustier camisole and yellow cardigan. She pulled her hair back in a perfect ponytail and added a pearl bracelet to complete her look. She skipped out to the living room where Robbie was waiting by the door. "Bye, Jade!"

Jade mumbled a bye from her spot on the couch as the two left.

The whole way to the studio, Robbie listened to Cat tell him about her phone call with her brother the night before. Apparently, her brother almost got arrested again but ended up not due to…well, Robbie wasn't sure. He got really confused after Cat's explanation. Robbie shook his head as he pulled into the studio.

"You ready, Cat?" Robbie asked.

Cat nodded excitedly as Robbie got out to open her door for her. "What a gentleman," Cat said smiling at him then skipping off into the studio.

Once they made it to the door, they immediately got whisked off their new trailers outside of the studio. Trina and Zoey were waiting for Cat in hers when Cat entered.

"Trina, I have my own trailer! How cool is this!" Cat squealed, spinning around to look around the trailer.

"Yes, so cool. You can look at it later. Zoey here is going to take us to the hair and makeup trailer," Trina said, handing Cat her schedule for today. "Let's go."

"KK." Cat followed Trina and Zoey across the parking lot to the hair and makeup trailer. Zoey led them inside then left to go to the wardrobe trailer. Cat was introduced to her hair and makeup artist, Katie, and started getting her makeup done right away. Trina stood nearby, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. Soon, she got fed up and left the trailer and returned with the head of the makeup department.

"She's doing Cat's makeup all wrong!" Trina told the head.

"What do you mean?" The head of the department, Abby, asked.

"Cat's character Courtney, is supposed to be a cheerleader! Not a goth! Cat's eyes are way too dark," Trina explained. "Move over, Kate."

Trina pushed the poor girl out of the way and started removing Cat's makeup. The girl mumbled about her name being Katie but was ignored by both Trina and Abby. A few minutes later, Trina finished one of Cat's eyes and showed Abby.

"Yes, I see what you are saying. Katie, why don't you go help Michael while Trina does Cat," Abby said, motioning for Katie to leave. "Carry on, Trina."

Trina grinned and continued to do Cat's makeup while Katie walking off, mumbled incoherently. Once Trina finished Cat's makeup, she started curling the ends of Cat's ponytail. She finished everything within thirty minutes while Katie was still helping Michael with another girl. The two went to wardrobe where Cat went to change into her black and green cheerleading uniform.

"So, I hear you're Cat's hair and makeup artist now," Zoey said glancing at Trina.

"Already? News travels fast here."

"Yeah, Abby came and told me after she told the producer. And you did a good job, too. Cat looks great."

"Thanks," Trina smiled as Cat came out. She went over and helped Cat with the uniform, fluffing the skirt.

* * *

Beck stirred sugar into his coffee, trying to wake up. He wanted to finish his coffee fast and head over to Jade and Cat's before Andre woke up. Ever since Andre's 'advice,' Beck has been avoiding Andre like the plague. Before Beck could even take his first sip of his coffee, Andre walked into the kitchen. The best friends looked at each before turning away.

"You're up early," Beck said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

Beck nodded and took a sip out of his coffee, his mind buzzing with all the things that made him mad at his best friend.

Andre sighed at the silence, deciding to break it. "Listen, dude, about the other night, I'm sorry for what I said. It's your life and I shouldn't judge who you like."

"That's right, you shouldn't," Beck started, his anger building up. "Especially with all the ganks you date."

"Excuse me?"

"Andre, you've dated more girls than I could count! You go through a new girl once a week and all of them are horrible! Then you have the nerve to tell me that Jade is horrible. Remember Hope? That gank changed your whole look! Jade is nothing compared to Hope."

Andre bowed his head, ashamed of himself. "Man, you're right. Hope was way worse than Jade. But I don't go through a new girl every week."

"Oh, really? Where were you after your performance Friday night?"

"I was out with Keeko."

"And last Friday night?"

"With Sherry. Oh," Andre realized the truth. "You're right."

Beck smirked at his best friend and drank his coffee while Andre sat down.

"And now I feel like a gank. Beck, dude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you or Jade. If you like Jade, you should go for it but I wish you luck," Andre apologized.

"Thanks, man."

Andre held out his fist for a fist bump. Beck chuckled and returned his fist bump. He stood up, taking his mug to the sink. "Well, I'm heading to Jade and Cat's. Jade is supposed to hear something about her script today."

"Do you think someone would want to buy it?" Andre asked.

"If not, I'm going to help her."

"Wow, either you are whipped or her script is that good," Andre joked, laughing a little until Beck glared at him. "Right, sorry."

"I'll see you later, man." Beck waved and left the apartment, walking down the hallway to Jade's apartment. Once there, he let himself in to see Jade pacing in front of the couch again. "Jade?"

Jade stopped and turned to face him. "Hey."

"The mail hasn't ran yet, why are you pacing?" Beck asked walking over towards her.

"Because I can't handle this, Beck. I have a bad feeling about this," Jade answered, starting to pace again.

"Jade, you need to calm down. Why don't we sit and watch _The Scissoring_?" Beck suggested, getting out the DVD and putting it in the DVD player. He sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside him. Jade sighed and sat beside him as Beck pressed play.

* * *

"Robbie, look at me! I'm a cheerleader!" Cat exclaimed as she ran up to Robbie.

Robbie looked Cat up and down, smiling at her cute cheerleading uniform. "Well look at you, cutie!"

Cat giggled, twirling her skirt. "I like your new glasses."

Robbie pushed the new, nerdier glasses up his nose. Instead of his old square ones, his character wore rounder glasses. "Really?"

"No, I think you look silly. Why can't you wear your square glasses?" Cat wondered.

"Because my character is a big nerd and wears round glasses."

"Oh," Cat answered. "I still like your other glasses better."

"Cat, Robbie, we need you on set," The director told them.

"Shall we?" Robbie asked offering Cat his arm.

Cat giggled and put her arm through his. "We shall."

* * *

Jade turned off the TV as soon as the end credits started rolling. "Can you go check the mail? I don't think I can."

Beck nodded, standing up. "Of course. I'll be right back."

Jade watched Beck leave then went to the kitchen, immediately pouring a glass of wine. She drowned the wine in one sip and poured more. She was working on drowning this glass when Beck came with an envelope in his hand. Jade finished her wine and snatched the envelope from him. With her hand shaking, she opened the envelope and read the letter. Beck stood by her, waiting patiently. Jade crumbled up the letter and threw it on the other side, sinking into the stool by the island.

"It was rejected," Jade cried.

Beck stared at the paper that Jade threw then sat down beside her. "Jade, wow. I-I just can't believe it. Nobody wanted it?" Jade shook her head. Beck nodded, looking again at the paper then clapped his hands together. "Okay, well you know what this means?" Jade shook her head, looking at him like he was crazy. "This means I'm going to help you. We're going to make this movie ourselves."

"Beck, are you crazy? That requires money! Money we don't have," Jade reminded him.

"We don't but you know someone who does," Beck said.

"You want to ask my mom and stepdad, don't you?"

"Look, I know you don't want their help and you want to get there on your own but sometimes you need some help. Especially when it comes to money."

Jade sighed, unsure what to do. "Do you really want to help me?" Beck nodded. "Alright. I guess we're doing this."

"Hey, maybe it's a good thing it was rejected. This way you have all the control and can do whatever you want," Beck assured her as she gathered a notebook.

Jade shrugged, smiling slightly. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

"TORI!" Trina yelled as soon as she opened the door. "TORI!"

Tori poked her head out of the kitchen. "Trina, you don't have to yell. I'm right here."

"Tori, the most amazing happened today on set!" Trina exclaimed, running over to Tori and pulling on her arm.

"Ow! Trina, that's my arm. Stop pulling it!" Tori cried, yanking her arm away from her sister's grasp. "Why are you so excited?"

"You know how I'm Cat's costume designer?"

"Yes, Trina, I know."

"Well, now I'm Cat's hair and makeup artist!"

"Really? That is so cool! How did that happen?" Tori asked.

"Cat's original makeup artist was putting on way too dark makeup on her! She plays a cheerleader! Not a goth! So, I pushed the girl out of the way and did her makeup. Abby, the head of the makeup and hair, loved it and hired me for Cat!"

"Trina, that's amazing!" Tori congratulated, hugging her sister. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Tori. I can't wait for this! This could be my big break!"

"Then we must celebrate!" Tori squealed, shaking her shoulders in a little dance. "I'll get the wine."

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off, Robbie. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Cat asked.

Robbie shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm going to eat dinner with my grandparents tonight. See you tomorrow." Robbie waved and left.

"Bye!" Cat yelled after him then closed the door, humming as she went into the kitchen. Jade was sitting on a stool at the island, writing down in her notebook. Beck stood across from her punching things into a calculator. "Hi!"

Jade and Beck looked up in surprised.

"Cat, hey. How was filming?" Jade asked, setting her pen down and stretching her arms out.

"It was great! We did some really cool scenes. Robbie and I had a few together and I had to yell at him!" Cat giggled. "Whatcha you doing?"

Jade looked at Beck and sighed. "Beck and I are working on something. We don't know if it's going to happen for sure though."

"KK. Do we have any waffles left?" Cat went out to the fridge and started digging.

"You aren't having waffles for dinner. There's some mac and cheese under the counter and maybe some chicken," Jade told her.

Cat sighed, sadly but went to search for the mac and cheese.

"Well, I better head back. I'll be back around one tomorrow, okay? I have an audition tomorrow morning," Beck said, standing up straight and stretching. "What time are you heading over?"

"I'll probably go over tomorrow night. I'm not sure when he goes into work," Jade replied, straightening all her papers.

"Cool. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I can handle. I appreciate it though."

Beck nodded. "Bye, Cat."

Cat stood up from looking for the mac and cheese and waved to Beck. "Bye, Beck!"

"Bye, Jade."

"See ya."

Once Beck left, Cat immediately went over to Jade. "What were you two talking about?"

"It's nothing. He's just helping me with something," Jade told her.

"But you never want help. It has to be something," Cat wondered. "Oh, do you like him?"

"What? No! Beck is just helping me with my script. That's all!" Jade denied.

"Aww, that's too bad. You two would make a cute couple," Cat observed, going back to find something to eat.

Jade watched her best friend, deep in thought. She didn't like Beck, did she? No, of course not. He is just trying to help her make a movie. That's it. No feelings there. Unless, he had feelings? He did offer his help. Oh God, what if Beck liked her? Jade shook her head of those thoughts. She was being stupid. Beck just liked her script and was being a good friend. She gathered her notebook and headed to her room to prepare for her talk with her mom and stepdad tomorrow night.

**Big shout-out to the first one who can get the Sonny with a Chance reference I made. I like reviews. They make me happy. Hint hint.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. School got in the way. The next update probably won't be until I finish with my summer class so maybe June. I'm sorry but the good news is this chapter is super long! **

**Thanks to HollieKatrina for reading it over.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Cat woke up the next morning just as excited as the day before but this time Jade was not up and did not cook her breakfast. Instead, Cat ate left over waffles and got dressed as quietly as she could, assuming Jade was asleep.

Jade wasn't asleep, though. She actually never went to sleep. She was sitting on her bed with papers from her script and notebook surrounding her, punching numbers into a calculator. She had to have the budget all planned out in order to get her stepdad agree to help her. Every last detail had to be perfect. She heard Cat squeal as Robbie arrived to pick her and a minute later heard the door slam shut. Jade shook her head and continued her budget. She pressed clear instead of enter on the calculator then laid back in frustration, closing her eyes.

A few hours later, she woke up to Beck shaking her.

"Jade, what are you doing?" He asked, staring down at her.

Jade looked around as she sat up. "Did I fall asleep?"

"I guess, I came to help you and I found you asleep," Beck answered.

"Shit," Jade mumbled, gathering her notebooks. "I can't believe I fell asleep. I have to finish this budget before tonight."

Beck helped her gather the papers and move them to the table. Jade immediately started working again while Beck went to go make coffee.

"You know, it doesn't have to be perfect," Beck said, coming back with her coffee.

Jade took the coffee from him and took a sip. "Yes, it does. You don't know my stepdad. He likes everything to be planned out. That's how he got so rich. He's had his whole life planned out since he was 15."

"I highly doubt that."

"It was. Trust me when I say, he is a perfectionist."

Beck shrugged, sat down across from her and pulled a page of her script towards him. "Have you thought about casting yet?"

Jade shook her head as she crossed out a number and wrote down a different one. She looked up and took another sip of her coffee. "Depends on how much I get and if I get enough to pay them. If not, I'll have to find actors that work for free."

"Well, you know I happen to dabble in acting myself and I can work for free."

Jade raised her eyebrows at him. "I'll see what the director thinks," She said, pulling another paper towards her.

"You _are_ the director."

"Then you have to audition."

"What do you mean I have to audition?" Beck asked surprised.

"I can't just give you a part, Beck. That's not fair to everyone else who wants to audition," Jade told him. "Now make yourself useful and look up the price of a chainsaw."

Beck shuddered, thinking of what it was used for in the script then opened Jade's laptop.

Jade smiled, satisfied and continued with the budget, glancing at Beck every once in a while. She wondered why Cat thought they would make a cute couple. Sure, they were both gorgeous but that didn't mean anything. They did talk quite a bit and got along pretty well. Except for the few occasion when Jade got mad at him and yelled at him. He did yell back her. No one ever yelled back at her before. She admired him for that. And he did calm her down when she was worrying about her script. Not to mention, he was hot. Oh, no. What if she was starting to like him?

"Jade? Jade!"

Jade snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Beck.

"You seemed miles away. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about tonight," Jade replied, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your stepdad will help you."

Jade smiled. "Did you find that chainsaw yet?"

Beck nodded and turned the laptop towards her. Jade looked it over and told herself that she would not fall for him.

* * *

"Hey, Robbie," Cat waved, skipping over to Robbie on break.

Robbie moved his chair a little so she could squeeze in by him and a few of the other cast members at the table. "Hey, cutie. That looks good."

Cat smiled and took a bite of her strawberry ice cream. "You can't have any."

"I know. Cat, have you met Phil and Dylan yet?" Robbie asked, motioning to the other two boys at the table.

"No, I don't think I have. I'm Cat like the animal. Meow!" Cat greeted.

"Interesting hair color," Phil commented, eyeing Cat's vibrant red hair. "They let you keep it for the movie?"

"Yep, they said it make Courtney stand out," Cat explained, twirling a piece of her hair.

"Why red?" Dylan asked.

"Why not red?" Cat retorted.

"That's deep, man," Dylan noted.

Cat giggled and continued to eat her ice cream. "What do you have next, Robbie?"

"Um," Robbie searched for his schedule and pulled it out. "I have a scene at one with Phil and Dylan then at three, one with you."

"Yay! I don't have to yell at you, do I? I don't like yelling. It reminds me of Jade when she's mad," Cat whispered.

"Jade's always mad," Robbie pointed out.

"Not always. She's almost never mad at Beck. They are always talking and they get along so well. Don't you think they would make the cutest couple?"

"Beck and_ Jade_? No, I don't think they would. Jade's too terrifying," Robbie commented. "She would kill Beck."

"No, I don't think she would. Jade does have a heart, Robbie. You don't know her like I do."

Robbie shrugged and continued eating his burger while Cat ate her ice cream. A few minutes later, loud voices were heard throughout the tent. The table looked to see Zoey and Lola chasing after a man.

"Logan, why won't you just listen to me?" Zoey demanded, trying to grab his arm.

The man, Logan, yanked his arm out of her grasped. "Because, Brooks, I don't even want to be here. I don't do kid movies. I am a big time director slash producer."

"With a big head," Lola threw in, stopping and crossing her arms.

Logan stopped and turned towards her. "Watch, Martinez. Just because I actually made it-"

"Logan!" Zoey interrupted. "Look, I know you don't do kid movies but it's a job. A job you have to be the very best at. This will help."

"I'm only doing this for Michael and you know that," Logan told her.

"I know but that still doesn't mean you should act the way you are acting," Zoey reminded him.

Logan groaned. "Fine, give it to me."

Zoey handed her the folder that was in her hand and smiled, satisfied. "Thank you, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go eat now. You coming, Martinez?" Logan asked as he walked out of the tent.

"It's Blake now, Reese!" Lola cried after him as she and Zoey followed.

Cat and Robbie turned back, both extremely confused.

"I wonder why Lola's here," Cat asked.

"I don't know, it's a little weird," Robbie answered.

* * *

Tori was stressing out. She woke up early in the morning to get started on reapplying for college and everything was going fine until financial aid came up. She wouldn't be considered a full time student since she was just taking one class. Because of this, scholarships were not offered and neither were student loans. According to the site, she was eligible for student loan which means she had to do the one thing she hated to do. She had to go talk to her parents. After she dropped out of college to take that record deal, they weren't very happy and she had no idea if they would help pay for her one class.

Tori closed her laptop and started gathering her things to head over to Andre's apartment. She grabbed the keys to her dad's old car, her big bag and made her way over to her second home. She let herself into Andre's apartment where Andre was sitting at the piano, playing a new tune.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tori greeted, throwing her keys and bag on the couch and making her way over to him, pulling up a seat to sit by him.

"Hey, T to the V," Andre teased, smiling at her. "What's up?"

"Ugh, you know how I decided to take a class for songwriting?" Tori asked, leaning against the piano.

"Yep."

"Well, I don't qualify for financial aid since I won't be a full time student and now I need to figure out how to pay for this course," Tori explained. "Sadly, this job at Lola's doesn't pay enough."

"So whatcha gonna do?" Andre asked.

"I guess I have to ask my parents to pay for it."

"Money is the worst, isn't it?"

"I hate it," Tori groaned. "So, what are we working on today?"

"I was thinking we should do another cover or do you want to finish 'Freak the Freak Out?'" Andre asked, pulling out the music for 'Freak the Freak Out.'

"Hmm, I don't know. We should a different cover," Tori suggested, pulling out the list they have been working on for covers. "We haven't done a slow song in awhile."

As they were looking through the list, the door opened and Jade and Beck came in. Jade made a beeline to the kitchen as Beck sat down on the couch.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hey?" Andre said, confused to see his roommate. "Why are you two here?"

"Jade was hungry."

"I'm stealing your food, Andre!" Jade yelled from the kitchen.

"Why?" Andre asked.

Jade came out of the kitchen with a sandwich and joined Beck on the couch. "I haven't been shopping this week."

"Why?"

"What's with all the questions? I haven't had time." Jade took a bite of her sandwich as Andre shook his head and turned back towards the piano.

"What are you working on for this week?" Beck asked, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"We are thinking about doing another cover. I suggested a slow song since we haven't done one in awhile," Tori told him. "We were just trying to come up with a song. Any suggestions?"

"Like a power ballad or just a slow song?" Jade asked.

"Um, I don't know. Why? What do you have in mind?" Tori asked.

Jade handed Beck her sandwich, who cringed, and went over to the piano, motioning for Andre to move. "I have this one song that has seriously been in my head all week. Cat won't stop playing it."

"Go for it," Andre said, moving out of the way so Jade could sit in his seat.

Jade started playing the tune that had been stuck in her head and then started singing. '"Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah! Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah! And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah!"' Jade stopped playing and looked at the others who jaws had dropped.

"Woah," Andre uttered, amazed.

"I had no idea you could sing like that!" Beck

"Jade, you have to sing with me!" Tori begged. "We should do a duet."

Jade's eyes widened as Tori tried to hug her. "Don't touch me!" Jade pushed Tori away from her. "I don't like you, why would I sing a duet with you?"

"Jade, please? I honestly think that song would sound better as a duet," Tori tried to convince her.

Jade shook her head and stood up. "I'm not singing with you. I have to go." She grabbed her sandwich from Beck then left the apartment.

"Do you still want to do that song?" Andre asked Tori.

Tori shook her head. "No, I want Jade to sing it with me. We can find a different one."

Beck stood up and wiped his hand his pants. "I'm going back over to Jade's."

"Ooh, someone has a crush," Tori teased, grinning at him.

Beck glared at her and headed straight to Jade's apartment. Jade was back at the table, working on the budget. "Hey."

Jade nodded in acknowledgement and continued working.

"So, why do you not want to sing with Tori?" Beck asked, sitting across from her.

"I really just want to focus on this right now and I don't like Tori so why would I sing with her?"

Beck shook his and pulled some papers toward him. "How can I help you finish?"

Jade looked up and smiled and pushed a big stack of papers towards him. "Get busy."

* * *

"Well?" Zoey asked Logan as soon as he closed the folder.

"Not bad, Brooks. How did get so smart?" Logan asked, handing her the folder.

"Very funny, Logan," Zoey glared at him. "These were Chase's ideas. He is a screenwriter now, he's good at this. It's what he does."

"Well, where is he? I haven't seen him since you two left for Paris. I would like to discuss this with him," Logan wondered.

"He's with Michael."

"Understandable. Quinn and I are going to see him tonight. Quinn's making some food," Logan nodded. "But I do want to talk to Chase about this."

"Well, I was thinking we all meet up for dinner one night or even my coffee shop. I would like Michael and Lisa to join us but I know they can't," Lola chimed in.

"Let's do coffee one day. I want us all to have dinner together with Michael and Lisa," Logan suggested.

Zoey and Lola nodded in agreement, wanting the same thing. Logan stood up and brushed off his hands.

"I have to go, ladies. I have a scene to look over before we start filming it. You have my number." Logan waved and left his trailer.

Lola turned to face Zoey and smiled, sadly. "Have you heard from Lisa today?"

Zoey shook her and bowed her head. "No, I haven't. Chase texted me when he got there but that was it. I never thought this would happen to any of us. Especially not Michael."

Lola put her hand over Zoey's and squeezed it. "I know, babe. I know."

Zoey smiled and put her head on Lola's shoulder as Lola wrapped her arm around Zoey's shoulder. "God, I hope he gets better."

"He will, babe. Michael is very strong and he will fight it."

"Thanks, Lola. I can always count on you," Zoey replied sitting up. "I have to get back to work and I bet Vince wants you back."

"Yeah, he probably does. See you later okay, babe?" Lola stood up and gathered her things. Zoey promised another coffee date, hugged her then left the trailer. Lola followed soon after and headed to her car, waving to Cat and Robbie who were close by.

"Bye, Lola!" Cat waved. "See you soon."

"Bye, guys."

Robbie watched as Lola left, wondering again why she was here. Shaking his head, he took Cat by the arm and led her onto set.

* * *

Jade mumbled to herself as she looked through the clothes in her closet. She pulled out a few things and laid them on her bed. She pulled off her sweatshirt and her leggings then slipped on a red dressy tank top and black pants. She turned from side to side in front of the mirror then shook her head, taking of the clothes. This went on for about 30 minutes until Beck knocked on her door.

"Jade, you have to leave in ten minutes and Cat's bouncing off the walls, dying to know where you are going," Beck's voice was soft through the door.

"Okay, I'm almost ready," Jade lied, taking off her latest outfit. She went back to her closet and flipped through her clothes again and finally pulled out a black, lace dress. She slipped it on and then quickly curled her hair and did her makeup. After she finished, she put on a red belt over her waist and red heels. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her purse and heading out of her room.

Beck and Cat were sitting at the table, playing cards when she came out. Cat squealed when she saw Jade.

"Jade, you look so pretty!"

Beck's eyes widened and smiled at her. "Wow, Jade, you look beautiful."

Jade smiled and picked up her folder and script that was laying on the table. "Okay, I'll be back later tonight. You're on Cat duty, okay Beck?"

"Cat duty," Cat laughed.

Beck chuckled. "And what does Cat duty required of me?"

"Supper, make sure she studies her lines for tomorrow and go to bed early," Jade explained.

"I already got supper covered. Andre and Tori are calling in takeout and Robbie is picking it up on his way here," Beck told her.

"Good. Now, I'm off. See you two later." Jade waved and left the apartment, making her way down to her car. She took off and twenty minutes later, she pulled up in front of a huge white mansion. She sighed as she got out of her car and gathered her things. She straightened her dress before walking up to the door and knocking.

The door opened to reveal her twelve year old brother smiling up at her. "Jade!" He yelled, hugging her.

"Mikey! Look at you! You've gotten so tall!" Jade exclaimed, pushing him back and ruffling his hair.

"Jade, stop," Mikey whined, fixing his hair. "And I saw you a month ago, I haven't grown that much."

Jade grinned and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Jade, there you are!"

Jade and Mikey turned to see their mother coming towards them.

"Hi, Mom," Jade greeted, smiling at her.

Theresa West-Lewis smiled and held out her arms for a hug. Jade rolled her eyes but accepted her mother's hug. "It's so good to see, honey. You need to come around more often. Now, let's go. Steven's waiting in the dining room. Come on, Mikey."

Jade watched her mother walk away. She grinned at Mikey then led him into the dining room.

Dinner went as well as Jade could expect. Everything was perfect down to the little white napkins. Steven asked Jade about work and her scripts but she quickly changed the subject, asking Mikey about school. After dinner, the four of them gathered in the living. Mikey immediately turned on the TV as Jade nervously fidgeted with the folder in her hands.

"So, what's up, Jade?" Theresa finally asked.

Jade looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Darling, you only ever come over when you need something. That and you've had a death grip on that folder since you got here," Theresa answered, nodding at the folder.

Jade sighed and put the folder down on the coffee. "You know that I have been focusing on screenplays now, right?" Theresa and Steven nodded. "Well, I sent my recent one in and it was rejected again."

"Oh, honey!" Theresa gasped, her hand going over her mouth.

"This script was really special to me and I worked really hard on it. And Beck thinks I shouldn't give up and make it into a movie anyway," Jade continued. "Which is why I'm here. I can't make a movie without one thing." Jade finished her explanation by handing Steven the folder.

Steven looked at the folder then at Jade. "And you want _me_ to help?"

"Steven, just look through the folder first," Theresa encouraged, leaning over towards Steven and opening the folder.

Steven started reading through the folder, nodding every once in awhile. Jade nervously watched him, biting her nails every once in awhile. Theresa was reading over Steven's shoulder, smiling. Mikey, sensing Jade's apprehensiveness, turned off the TV and threw his arm over her shoulder, trying to comfort her. After what seemed like an hour, Steven put down the folder.

"Very good, Jade. This is excellent," Steven praised. Jade smiled and winked at Mikey. "But before I make a decision, I actually want to read your script. I want to make sure my money and my company's sponsorship won't go to waste."

"Steven," Theresa objected. "You've read Jade's stuff and you know it's amazing."

"Yes, I know and I'm sure this script will be amazing as well but I want to read it nevertheless," Steven replied. "May I, Jade?"

"Of course," Jade answered, standing up and going to get her purse that was in the entrance way. She pulled out an extra copy of her script then went back to the living room, handing it to Steven. "I actually brought a copy just in case."

"Thank you, Jade." Steven took it and put it on top of the folder. "I should finish tomorrow."

"Why don't you come over again tomorrow night?" Theresa asked. "And bring this Beck boy."

"Oh, Mom, I don't know."

"Yeah! Please, Jade? Please?" Mikey begged.

Jade made a mistake of looking at Mikey who was giving her his infamous puppy dog look. His bright, blue eyes shined at the possibility. Jade sighed and finally agreed to come back tomorrow night and promised to bring Beck. She left the mansion with left-overs and desserts for Cat.

When she got back to her apartment, Cat and the rest of her so called friends were scattered all around the room, asleep with _The Little Mermaid _end credits playing on the TV. Jade rolled her eyes and went to turn off the TV, stepping over Andre and Robbie on her way there. As soon as it turned off, Cat woke up with a start.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Cat objected, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It was over. Now go to bed," Jade demanded, pointing to the hallway.

Cat mumbled, stood up and slowly walked to her room, stepping over Beck as she went. Tori, who was sharing the couch with Cat, moved to where she was completely laying down. Jade rolled her eyes, went to go put the left-over in the kitchen then came back out. She stood over Tori for a minute then took a pillow and threw it at her. Tori woke up, screaming, waking up the three boys as well. The four of them looking around, confused for a moment until they realized where they were and stood up.

Tori stretched and looked at the pillow that had fallen off the couch then at Jade behind her. "Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jade shrugged.

Tori glared at her then looked down at her phone. "Wow, it's 11:00? I should probably go."

The boys stood up and stretched as well.

"Want me to give you a ride?" Robbie asked. Tori nodded and the two said good-bye to everyone and left.

Andre yawned, waved at Beck and Jade then left the apartment.

Beck stuck his hands in his pocket and watched as Jade fixed the couch pillows and cushions. He rocked back and forth on his heels until Jade straightened up. "Well?"

Jade sighed and sat down on the couch. "He wants to read over my script first before he decides."

"That's good, isn't it?" Beck wondered.

"And he wants to meet with me and you tomorrow night," Jade continued.

"Wait, me? Why?"

Jade shrugged. "My mom wants to meet you."

"Okay, then I guess I'm meeting your parents tomorrow night."

"I guess so."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Night, Jade." Beck waved.

"Night," She called after him as he closed the door. She yawned and made her way to bed.

* * *

Seeing as Cat finished her scenes early that morning, by lunch time she was back at the apartment and trying to get Jade to explain why she was going back to her mom and stepdad's tonight.

"Why can't you tell me?" Cat whined. "Jade, please!"

"Cat, it's just dinner with my mom, stepdad and brother. It's not a big deal," Jade shrugged it off as she looked through her closet for another outfit.

Cat sighed and tucked Mr. Purple under her arm and watched Jade from Jade's bed. "It is to a big deal. You went last night and Beck's coming with you tonight."

"How do you know Beck's coming?" Jade turned and raised her eyebrows at Cat in confusion.

Cat rolled her eyes and pointed to the outfit Jade had in her hands. "Your outfit, duh." It was a blue dress with lace on the top and long sleeves. A black belt was hanging over the hanger to be worn with it. "You never wear color unless you are trying to impress a guy."

"That's not true!" Jade protested. "I don't like Beck."

"Why not? He's cute, smart, funny and he's been helping you with this top secret project," Cat pointed out. "Plus, I think he likes you."

Jade shook her head, hanging her blue dress on her closet door. She turned back around, looking for another outfit.

"Jade, don't ignore me! Beck does like you! He buys you coffee, helps you, hangs out with you. None of your other boyfriends did near that much. Why won't you just accept it?" Cat asked.

Jade turned back around and crossed her arms. "Because he shouldn't like me. I'm a horrible person."

"Jade, that's not true. You put up with me and you love Mikey."

"You can see the good in everyone, Cat," Jade stated. "Look, maybe Beck is doing all that because he's a nice guy. He brings you cupcakes."

"Yeah but he doesn't stay up until the early hours talking to me or look at me the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me? Like I'm a freak?"

Cat shook her head and frowned. "No, Jade, of course not. He looks at you like you are the only girl in the room. His eyes are only for you."

Jade shook her head, stubbornly and joined Cat on the bed. "That's not true, is it?" Cat nodded. "I don't believe you."

"Then watch him."

Jade groaned, stood up and left her room.

"Where are you going?" Cat called after her.

"To start getting ready!" Jade yelled back.

"You're wearing that blue dress, aren't you?" Cat heard Jade groan then the bathroom door slam shut.

* * *

At twenty to seven, Beck came into the girls' apartment. Tori and Cat were playing Go Fish at the table while Andre was messing with his piano.

"Hey, guys," Beck greeted. "Is Jade ready?"

Cat shook her head and drew a card. "Oh! Here you go, Tori! Phew, that was lucky."

Beck sighed and went down the hall to knock on Jade's door. A few seconds later, Jade opened the door with the blue dress on with the black belt around her waist and black heels. Beck's jaw dropped as he saw her in a different color for the first time. "Woah."

Jade bowed her head, her hair covering her smile.

Beck grinned, recognizing that as a sign of her smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jade followed out to the living where Robbie had arrived and was setting the table with the leftovers Jade brought last night. "Okay, we're heading out."

The four turned to look at them; Tori and Andre gasped seeing Jade.

"Jade, you look so pretty!" Tori complimented.

"Oh, so I don't look pretty every day?" Jade questioned.

"No, no, you do! Blue is such a pretty color on you. You should wear it more," Tori stumbled over her words.

"Yeah, Jade, you look hot!" Andre added.

Beck cleared his throat, looking at Andre warningly. "Come on, Jade."

"Right. We'll be back in a few hours." Jade led Beck out of the apartment and drove the way to her mom and stepdad's mansion. When they got out of the car, Jade grabbed Beck's arm. "I'm nervous, Beck."

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Beck assured her, rubbing her arm. They stopped at the door, Jade staring at it. "He'll help, I know."

Jade looked up at Beck and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Beck, for everything."

"Anytime," Beck replied, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Jade looked at him surprised, before knocking on the door. Mikey opened the door once again, grinning at his sister.

"Jade!"

"Hey, bud." Jade gave her brother a hug then went inside. "Mikey, this is Beck. Beck, this is my annoying little brother, Mikey."

"It's nice to meet you, Mikey," Beck greeted, holding his hand out for Mikey to shake.

Mikey looked Beck up and down, deciding if he was okay. After a few seconds, he nodded and shook Beck's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Beck. Come on, they're in the dining room." Mikey led them into the dining room.

Theresa and Steven both stood up when they entered.

"Hi, I'm Theresa Lewis. You must be Beck. It's so nice to meet you," Theresa greeted, hugging Beck. "This is my husband Steven."

"Hi," Steven said, holding out his hand for Beck to shake.

"Hello," Beck replied.

Theresa clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's eat."

Jade smiled nervously at Beck as she sat down across from her brother. Beck sat down beside her while Steven took the head of the table and Theresa sat across from him.

"So, Beck, what do you do?" Theresa asked, cutting up her steak.

"Well, I want to be an actor," Beck answered. "I've gotten a few roles here and there but nothing big."

"You're trying to be famous like Jade, then?" Steven added.

"Yes, sir but none of us have gotten much luck," Beck stated.

"Maybe Jade can cast you in her movie," Steven said, taking a bite of his food.

Jade's hand stop in mid-air and her fork dropped to the floor. She turned and looked at Steven, her jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"I'm giving you the money you need, Jade," Steven told her smiling at her.

Jade looked at him then at her mother who had a huge smile on her face.

"Surprise!" Theresa squealed.

"Really?" Jade asked Steven to make sure he wasn't joking.

Steven nodded, smiling at her.

"Oh my God!" Jade yelled, turning towards Beck and hugging him.

* * *

Jade giggled as Beck fumbled with her keys and tried to open the apartment door. "That's not the right key."

"You have too many keys," Beck replied, switching keys and finally unlocking the door.

Tori was asleep on the couch again with everything cleaned up and Andre and Robbie nowhere in sight.

"Tori babysits better than you," Jade stated.

Beck rolled his eyes and handed Jade her shoes that she had taken off in the car ride. "Night, Jade."

"Wait." Jade stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Thank you for everything. I wouldn't have been able to go to my step dad if it wasn't from you."

"It was my pleasure. I told you I want that script to be seen," Beck said.

"Well, thank you again. I really do appreciate it," Jade said, standing on her tip-toes and kissing his cheek. "Night, Beck."

Jade made her way to her room, smiling at the thought of tonight. Everything was going as planned. Tomorrow she would start making her movie with Beck. Beck. Maybe Cat was right. Maybe he did like her but did she like him? After all he did for her, she definitely considered him one of her best friends but did she like him more than that? Yes, she was starting to like him more than just friends.

**Mikey is from my short multi chapter, Miss You Most (At Christmas). Check it out if you want to. Also, I hope you realize who Lola, Zoey and Logan are. I like reviews. They make me smile :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I am back. I know it took awhile. I had school and work, now finally here it is! A big thanks to ThatSamGirl for being an awesome beta. And thanks for all the continuous support.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, Sam & Cat would never exists.**

Beck looked over the script as Jade made notes beside him. "Hey, I have an idea."

Jade looked up and raised her eyebrow.

"I know you have the money to make the movie but wouldn't it be so much easier if you just hired us?" Beck asked. "That way you wouldn't have to worry about drama since we're all friends."

Jade thought about then sighed. "I know you're right but honestly, Beck, I don't know Andre, Tori and your acting ability. I just want to be sure you three can handle it."

"But what about Cat and Robbie?"

"I've known Cat and Robbie for years now and they are used to my screenplays. If I ask, I know they will be able to handle it," Jade told him.

"Andre and I went to Hollywood Arts. You've seen us act," Beck reminded her.

"Yes, that's true but what about Tori? Does she even act?" Jade asked.

"Suggest it to her and then maybe have her read a scene," Beck suggested. "With Trina as her sister, I'm sure she can act."

Jade chuckled. "Alright, fine but I want you and Andre to read a scene with her."

"You're the director."

"And the lead," She added.

"Wait, what?" Beck asked, stunned.

"I'm not just going to have everyone but me star in it. I wrote it and I'm directing it. I deserve screen time," Jade retorted.

"How are you going to decide who gets the other parts without help?"

"I didn't think of that," Jade groaned. "Maybe we should hold auditions for us. I will be there of course and you since you've helped so much and I guess I should ask my step dad."

"Me? Are you serious?" Beck asked.

"Of course," Jade assured. "Beck, you've helped me so much this past month and I have no idea what I would do without you. You are helping me run this auditions."

"Wow, Jade, thanks," Beck said. "Does this mean I still have to audition?"

"Duh."

"If I still have to audition, then so do you," Beck argued, hoping if he said that she would change her mind about him auditioning.

"Why are you so logical?" Jade groaned. "Fine, we both have to audition."

_Well that backfired_, Beck thought. "Good. You better call your step dad."

"Some days I really hate you," Jade glared at him, leaning forward to grab her phone that was on the coffee table in front of her.

"I don't think you do," Beck teased, poking her side with his elbow.

Jade flipped him off before she shushed him to be quiet as her phone started ringing.

* * *

Trina listened as Cat talked endlessly about her brother. Trina was 100% sure that he needed mental help. When Cat told her that he already has, Trina stopped listening and continued to fix Cat's hair. After it was in a smooth ponytail with the ends curled, she started on Cat's makeup.

Cat finally stopped talking which Trina was extremely thankful for. Trina finished and made Cat leave the trailer so she could take a nap. Listening to Cat was exhausting.

"Trina?"

Trina groaned as she heard her voice. She had just laid down on the couch for Pete's sake. What did they want? She pulled herself of the couch and opened her trailer door to see Robbie.

"What's up, Robbie?" She asked, leaning against the door.

"My makeup artist started yelling at me and left. I'm pretty sure she quit. Can you help me?" He asked, giving her his best puppy dog look.

"What time do you need to be on set?" Trina sighed.

"In 30 minutes."

Trina groaned and motioned him inside. "Hurry up."

Robbie came inside and sat down where Cat was just sitting. "She did my hair before she stormed off."

"Good now just stop talking." Trina got her makeup back out and started finishing Robbie. Ten minutes later, she stepped back and grinned. "There you go."

"Wow, Trina!" Robbie cried. "It looks like I don't have any on! It's so natural! Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Trina said. "Now, leave."

Robbie scampered out of the trailer. Trina sighed contently and laid back down on the couch, sleep taking over.

* * *

Tori squealed as soon as she hung up the phone and started dancing around like an idiot.

Andre chuckled from his spot at the piano. "Good news, I assume?"

"The best!" Tori squealed. "My parents agreed to pay for my songwriting class!"

"That's great, Tori!" Andre grinned. "When do classes start?"

"In June. The first part is the whole month of June then the second part is in July," Tori explained. "Isn't this exciting?"

"It is! This is a great opportunity for you to grow as an artist," Andre replied. "And you know I will always be here to help."

"Of course, Andre," Tori went over and hugged him. "You're my best friend."

Andre returned the hug, frowning slightly. He looked down at his watch and gasped. "We better head over to Beck and Jade's- I mean Cat and Jade's."

Tori giggled. "How often is Beck over there?"

"At least 16 hours a day. I have no idea what they do seeing as Beck hasn't told her his feelings," Andre said, standing up.

"They are so cute together," Tori replied, grabbing her bag. "I hope he tells her soon."

"Doubtful but hey, maybe they will finally tell us this super, secret project," Andre replied, leading her out the door and through the hallway to Cat and Jade's apartment.

"Maybe."

They let themselves in, greeted Beck then joined him on the couch.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked, turning her eyes away from the creepy show that was on the TV.

"Bathroom," Beck answered, memorized as Dr. Spencer Reid tried desperately to save his girlfriend from a stalker girl on _Criminal Minds_.

"I hate this show," Tori mumbled. "It's so creepy."

Andre nodded in agreement as the stalker girl shot herself in the head and Dr. Reid's girlfriend fell down as well. "It's disturbing."

"Then why are you still here?" Jade asked, coming back and crossing her arms. "You're in my seat, Vega."

Tori looked at Andre and Beck that were beside her and groaned. Standing up, she moved to the chair and Jade took her spot, sitting next to Beck. "Cat and Robbie still on set?"

"Yeah, they should be here soon," Jade answered. "They have to eat then go back later tonight for a night shoot. Though, I have no idea why Robbie is going."

"Um, he is a major character, Jade," Beck reminded her, his eyes not moving from the scene.

"Whatever," Jade rolled her eyes. "They're bringing the food."

"Oh, what are we having?" Andre asked.

"Sushi."

Andre and Beck groaned. "Again?" They asked.

"If you don't like it, the door is right over there," Jade said, pointing to the door behind her.

Andre and Beck immediately closed their mouths and continued to watch _Criminal Minds_ as a new episode came on. The four friends sat in silence until the door burst open and Cat came skipping in.

"We brought food!" She squealed, holding up a bag as Robbie followed her.

"Finally," Jade said, standing up and grabbing her and Beck's food. She handed Beck his then went to the kitchen to grab six water bottles. "Beck, catch." She tossed one to the boy on the couch who caught it without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Water, yes. Thanks, Jade," Tori said, taking two water bottles from Jade.

Everyone got their food and settled back down in front of the TV. Every so often, Beck would glance at Jade then at the script that was on the coffee table. Finally, Jade set her sushi down and muted _Criminal Minds_.

"I have some news," She started to get their attention. Once she was sure she had it, she went on. "I sent my script in to some producers and it got rejected." Everyone except Beck groaned and offered encouraging words. She shook her head and held up her hand for them to stop. "I went to my step dad and he's giving me the money to make it."

No ways, yays, and congratulations were heard as the Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat all started talking simultaneously.

Jade held up her hand again. "And I was thinking, seeing as I don't have that much money, that maybe you guys would like to be in it."

Cat screamed excitedly and talked as fast as she could while Robbie and Andre bumped fist.

"Guys!" Jade yelled. "Can I please finish explaining?" They quieted back down. "Thank you. I want all of us to star in it but I don't want to just give parts out. I want us all to audition."

"All?" Andre asked. "Will you be auditioning?"

"Of course. It's my movie," Jade said. "Beck, my step dad and I will hold the auditions."

"Why Beck?" Robbie asked.

"He's the one that made all of this possible," Jade replied, getting up and picking up a stack of papers and passing them out. "Here are the synopses and character descriptions and I have scenes depending on the character you want to audition for. Just tell me later. I have to talk with my step dad and I'm still working on where to shoot."

"This is so cool!" Cat squealed, reading the papers that were handed to her. "I'm going to be in two movies this year!"

"I know! This is the most work I've done in years!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Um, Rob, you aren't getting paid," Beck reminded.

"So?"

Beck chuckled and shook his head. He looked down at the time on his phone. "Cat, Robbie, you two better leave or you'll be late for your night shoot."

"Oh, we do. Come on, Robbie," Cat said, standing up and pulling Robbie with her. "See you guys later."

"Andre, we better go finish our song," Tori said, standing up suddenly.

"But I thought we were playing cards?" Andre asked.

"Let's go," Tori grabbed Andre's wrist and pulled him out and back to Andre's apartment.

Andre complained all the way back about Tori's grip and wanting to play cards. Tori shushed him and slammed the door shut.

"Girl, you about yanked my arm out of place," Andre cried, moving his shoulder around in circle. "What is wrong with you?"

"I can't act!" Tori admitted.

"What?"

"I can't act!" Tori yelled again.

"What do you mean you can't act?"

"I mean I've never acted before in my life and Jade just expects me to audition!" Tori exclaimed, pacing.

"Tori, you don't have to audition. You can tell Jade that you've never acted before," Andre suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll do that," Tori nodded.

"Or I can help you. Acting isn't that hard. It's just letting go of yourself and becoming the character," Andre continued.

"You think I can do it?"

"You can do anything you set your mind to, Tori," Andre assured her.

Tori smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Cat skipped happily towards her trailer with Robbie close behind. She paid no attention to the boy until he followed her inside. "Robbie? Why are you in here?" She asked.

"My hair and makeup artist quit so Trina is doing mine," Robbie answered.

Cat continued to look confused until Trina came in with her touch-up kit. "Trina?"

"Yes, Cat," Trina answered, setting up her kit.

"Are you doing Robbie's makeup now?"

"Yeah, his hair and make-up artist quit today and Zoey wants me to fill in until she can find someone else. Why? Is that okay?" Trina asked.

Cat fiddled with her fingers and nodded slowly.

"Alright then, Robbie, let's do you first," Trina said, motioning for Robbie to sit.

Cat watched as Trina touched up Robbie's hair and make-up. After Trina finished Robbie, she moved on Cat. In no time, she was finish and the two went off to set.

"I don't like Trina doing your hair and make-up," Cat said, as they walked inside.

"Why? It's just hair and make-up," Robbie told her.

"I don't know. I just don't. My tummy feels weird," Cat commented.

"Did you eat too fast?" Cat nodded. Robbie sighed, "Let's get you some medicine."

"KK."

* * *

"Everything cleaned up?" Lola asked her husband as he came back behind the bar.

"Yep," Vince replied, tossing her a dirty rag.

"Ew!" Lola squealed, dropping it and watching it fall to the floor.

Vince chuckled and picked it up, tossing it into the sink. "Still the same Lola I fell in love with."

Lola giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, really?"

"Really. She's still the same goofy, gorgeous girl I met when we were 16," Vince said, kissing her forehead.

"Even though she owns a coffee shop and doesn't have an Oscar?" Lola asked.

"I still love her."

Lola grinned, stood slightly up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Ew, no PDA!"

The couple broke up to find Zoey, Chase, Logan and Quinn standing in front of the bar.

"Hey!" Lola squealed, running out to hug her old friends. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Of course we had to come," Quinn said, returning Lola's hug. "It's too bad we couldn't have lunch today."

"Sorry, babe, but Zoey and I couldn't get away," Logan replied, squeezing Quinn's shoulder.

"We brought sushi," Chase said, holding up a bag.

"Yum," Lola answered. "Let's take the couches over here."

Lola and Vince led them over to the couches in the corner where Chase passed out the food. They all settled down with the respective foods.

"So, how's Michael?" Lola asked. "Vince and I went over last night and he still seemed so down."

"He isn't taking it well at all," Chase replied. "Lisa talked to Logan and me yesterday about taking him to talk to someone."

"Will it help?" Vince asked.

Chase shrugged. "It wouldn't help me."

"Don't talk like that," Zoey urged. "This must be extremely hard to deal with this. It could be good for him."

"Of course it will be. This is the hardest thing he has ever had to deal with. Talking to someone will help," Quinn put in. "We all have to be there and continue to support him."

"When can he have dinner?" Zoey questioned.

"Next week," Chase responded. "Lisa wants him to be well rested."

"Which we need to respect," Quinn added. "I know we all want to get together like the old days but Michael needs to strengthen up."

"This is putting me down," Lola said after a few moments of silence. "Let's talk about something happy."

"Or we could talk about your dream, Lola," Logan replied, motioning to the coffee shop. "What is all this?"

"It's a coffee shop, Reese. I know you were thick but not this bad."

"Lola!" Quinn cried.

"That's not what I mean. You. Didn't. Make. It." Logan spat.

"Okay," Chase cleared his throat. "Who wants pie?"

"I don't want to talk about this," Lola looked away from Logan.

"Logan, drop it," Zoey told him. "Let's just enjoy our time together."

* * *

Jade hung up the phone with her step dad and rejoined Beck on the couch. "He agreed to help us with the auditions. He is really happy that I'm including him in the process."

"Great! So when is he free?" Beck asked.

"He wants to do it this weekend. He has a lot to do during the week," Jade replied.

"That will work. So we have three days to prepare our own auditions and get everyone else in gear. Do you think they can handle it?"

"Already sent them each a text telling them," Jade held up her phone where he could see.

"Great. Well, I'm going home to decide who I want to audition for. Night, Jade." Beck stood up with the papers in his arms.

Jade stood up and followed him to the door, opening it for him. "Thanks, Beck, for everything. I couldn't do it without you."

"It's no problem."

Jade grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Beck stared into her eyes, his head going crazy. _Kiss her! Go on, do it! No, it will ruin our friendship. But look at her beautiful eyes. And her hair. No! I can't do it!_ He shook his head and smiled at her. "Night!" He ran out before she even had a chance to open her mouth. Inside his apartment, Andre was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, man. Kiss Jade yet?" Andre asked.

"No, damn it! I had the perfect opportunity and I blew it!" Beck groaned, sitting down in the couch. "There she was thanking me for helping her and I just stared at her like an idiot. Gah, I am an idiot."

"Jeez, dude, all you have to do is kiss her. Just grab her and kiss her."

"You're right," Beck said, standing up and heading back towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To kiss her." Beck pulled the door opened and made his way back to Jade's, yanking the door open. Jade stood up from the couch, surprised.

"Beck, what are you doing back?" She asked.

"I forgot something," He said, grabbing her waist and drawing her in for a kiss. _Oh, shit, _He thought as Jade froze. _Shit, shit, shit. I just screwed up._ He pulled away and laughed nervously. "You should add a kissing scene," He joked before rushing away back to his apartment.


End file.
